What the girl wants
by Iwana
Summary: A oneshot Mimato turned out to only be the beginning to a mysterious and twisted story... Will love survive? --FINISHED!--
1. Psycho

What a girl wants  
  
(NOT related to the song, by Christina Augliera)  
  
Hi everybody! My second fanfic, so go easy on me okay? Uh. This one's for Cherry Lally! Thanx for reviewing me! We Swedish girls have to stick together! *LOL* I picked the Mimato one, cause I know that's your favorite couple. Even though I still keep Michi closest to my heart. Newayz, read and review please! I take flames as compliments.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except from. Well, okay I don't own anything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They says she's a psycho,  
  
Hey if it's true.  
  
Does that mean I'm psycho too?  
  
Matt opened his locker to get his books but couldn't help hearing what a bunch of guys beside him was talking about. The mayor subject around boys in school was Mimi Tachikawa, the hottest girl in whole Odaiba, and yes that was exactly what they were talking about.  
  
"I heard she turned down Davies Motomiya last week", one of them said and sighed. "If she turns down him and Tai, theres no guy who has a chance with her."  
  
"She's kinda strange, don't you think? She's like, the hottest girl in school and she flirts with all the guys but she has never, ever been on a date."  
  
"Nani? You're saying that Mimi Tachikawa, our schools most popular girl have never had a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do. There's no one who knows why. I only wish I could know what she wants. Then I could give it to her, double up. I would do anything, you know." The other guys laughed, and one of them punched him playfully on the arm before they left for class. Matt sighed. Mimi Tachikawa. He shook his head and turned around just in time to see the queen herself. Mimi Tachikawa, fifteen years old, surrounded by boys. She didn't seem to mind though. Matt couldn't help but make the same wish that the other guy hade made. I wish I knew what she wanted. Some said that she was strange, but they are mostly girls being jealous. She passed him, not even noticing his present.  
Here she comes  
  
There she goes  
  
What she wants  
  
God only knows  
  
Matt sighed and closed his locker. Boy, you're falling hard on this one. Matt dragged himself to the classroom and took place in a bench in the back of the room. As the class begun, he started to doze off into his own world thinking of Mimi. She was so beautiful. But she never gave him any attention. Of course not, she was the uncrowned Hime of the Odaiba School and he was just some rebel teenager. He had tried to push away the thoughts about her out, but it didn't work. Her pretty face sneaked into his mind and didn't even as him for his approval. It was like a curse or something, he wasn't the one who should be having a crush on someone. It should be the other way around!  
  
Bad is good  
  
Good is worse  
  
Honestly  
  
She's my kind of curse  
  
"Yamato Ishida!" Matt jumped with a start and blinked confused. "Yamato Ishida, pay attention in class", the teacher said with an angry look.  
  
"Yes Sensei-san, gomen nasai", he said and bowed his head. When the teacher continued teaching, the girl in front of him turned around with a big smile. His heart jumped with excitement. It was none other than Mimi!  
  
"Sleeping in class, eh Yamato-kun?" Matt felt like he was going to die. She knew his name!  
  
"Heh, it wasn't out of purpose", he said and blushed fiercely. Mimi tilted her head to the side and her smile became even wider. God she was beautiful.  
  
"Why, of course not. Who would like to sleep during Rekishi class?" Is this happening to me? Is Mimi Tachikawa actually talking to me?  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa, Yamato Ishida, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" All the other students turned around to look at them and Mimi blushed just as much as Matt.  
  
"Iie Sensei-san", she said and bowed her head. "Totemo gomen nasai, I just asked Yamato-kun if he could help me with something in History."  
  
Kisses and lies  
  
Hello's and goodbyes  
  
Takes me through pleasure and pain  
  
She drives me insane but  
  
The teacher looked at them both and nodded.  
  
"How nice, that brings me to what I was going to tell you in the end of class. We are going to pair you up two and two as study partners, and since you two already have found each other I pair you two in one group." He smiled, proud of his brilliant conclusion ability, and continued pairing up the students. Mimi turned around to Matt again.  
  
"He's such a baka, don't you think?" Matt nodded, afraid he would stutter if he opened his mouth. He and Mimi as a study group! He'll have her all by himself.  
  
"Tachikawa and Ishida, talking about history again?" Mimi turned around to face the teacher and nodded. "Good, I'll place Michael in your group too since he haven't paid any attention in this class either." Mimi looked to her left side and smiled at the blue-eyed boy with curly blond hair. Matt felt a sting of jealousy. Just his luck. Oh well, better than nothing. Even though he had to share her with Michael, it would be better than not having her at all.  
  
I cant get enough  
  
I cant get enough  
  
I'm caught in the middle  
  
My life is a riddle  
  
They say she's a psycho, hey if its true  
  
Does that mean I'm psycho too?  
When the class was over, Matt shoved his books down in his backpack and left the classroom. Outside Mimi waited for him. She pulled him towards the wall where they wouldn't be in the way for anyone.  
  
"I was just going to ask when you have time to study", Mimi asked and smiled. He opened his mouth to answer her, but she stopped him. "Oh, wait a second. Michael-kun!" She waved eagerly for the fluffy-haired boy to come over to them and smiled at him too. "I was just asking Yamato when he had time to study. When do you have time?" Michael shrugged.  
  
"Today, I guess", he said and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, me too", Matt said quickly. As soon as possible.  
  
"Oh, wonderful than today it. Chotto, I have cheerleading practice today!"  
  
"You're a cheerleader", Michael asked just so he would get her attention.  
  
"Hai! Mochiron-desu", she said with a smile. "But can't we just take it after my practice? I know, we can study in the park!" Michael nodded with a big goofy smile. Boy was he into Mimi. Kohei ja nai! I saw her first.  
  
"Then it's a deal. When do your cheerleading practice end?"  
  
"Oh, it begins just after school and ends about one, or two hours later. But hey, can't you guys come and watch? It would be so much fun to show you my new moves!"  
  
"Of course we can, can't we Yamato", Michael said and blinked. Matt nodded.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Great! Dewa mata. Sayounara", she said, flashed them her famous one million dollar smile, and skipped away.  
  
She's always on the tip of my tongue  
  
Radical  
  
Liberal  
  
Beautiful  
  
I come undone  
"She's something eh", Michael said and sighed. "I would do anything to get her." Matt was right, Michael liked her.  
  
"Yeah, whatever", Matt said and rolled his eyes. He didn't want Michael to know that he too liked Mimi.  
  
"What do you mean 'whatever'? Don't you think she's hot?" Yeah, she's hot all right.  
  
"Just because every guy in the whole school thinks so, doesn't mean I do."  
  
"Oh, yeah right the rebel. I get it. So, you wont mind me having her?" You having her? Why I oughta. Matt shrugged.  
  
"No, do whatever you want with her. I don't care"  
  
"Hontou? Sweet, then there's one guy less to compete with." Whatever Michael.  
  
Kisses and lies  
  
Hello's and goodbyes  
  
Takes me through pleasure and pain  
  
Still I won't complain cause  
After school the two boys headed to the football field. The cheerleading practice was already starting as they sat down on a bench and watched the girls warm up. They could easily spot Mimi in her green outfit and chestnut brown hair held back in a ponytail. She sure was something, like Michael said. When she saw them she waved eagerly, talked with one of the girls and then ran up to them.  
  
"Hi guys", she said and smiled. "I'm so glad you could come, this is going to be so cool. We are going to test our new moves today, and finish with something extra special. You'll see, you won't be disappointed." Then she skipped away again and started her practice. The boys watched her as she did the most outrages moves, and for a moment Matt forgot about his rival sitting next to him. She was amazing. The words of the boy he had been eavesdropping on echoed in his mind. She's like, the hottest girl in school and she flirt with all the guys but she has never, ever been on a date. Matt frowned. It's like she's afraid or something. When her practice was over she skipped over to them again and smiled proudly.  
  
"So what do you think boys", she asked and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"That was amazing", Michael said with astonishment. Couldn't have said it better myself.  
  
"Thank you Michael. Well, I have to go and shower you just stay here!" Then she ran after the other girls that already had gone to change clothes.  
  
I can't get enough  
  
I can't get enough  
  
I'm caught in the middle  
  
My life is a riddle  
  
They say she's a psycho, hey, if it's true  
  
Does that mean I'm psycho too?  
  
Soon she came out again, dressed on a black skirt and pink tanktop.  
  
"I think I know the most perfect place for studying", she said and blinked innocently. Michael smiled, looking more stupid than ever. Matt made a fake smile and followed them. What are you afraid of Mimi?  
  
"Don't you just love it here", she asked them after settling down in the park. Mimi had chosen the perfect spot, in the shadow of a big tree in full bloom just by the water.  
  
"Yeah, it's really beautiful", Michael said without taking his eyes from Mimi. Matt cleared his throat and opened his books.  
  
"Lets get this study group going. I want to get home in good time, cause my brothers coming over."  
  
"You don't live with your brother", Mimi asked curiously and looked up at him. Matt looked away and frowned. Why did she have to ask?  
  
"No, my parents are divorced. Takeru lives with my mom."  
  
"That's so sad", Mimi said and smiled softly before returning to her reading. Yeah, it is. Suddenly something starting beeping hysterical. (You know, like when you're at the subway and someone's cell phone is ringing and that person can't find the frickin' phone and it just keep ringing and ringing and. Aaarrgghh, don't you just hate it?) Michael searched trough his pockets and finally found his phone. Mimi watched him pryingly while he talked with who ever it was, and tilted her head to the side after a while. She looked a little like a cat, a kitten. After a while Michael hung up the phone and looked up at them. He didn't look pleased.  
  
"I'm so sorry, but I have to go", he said and stood up. "Will you be fine without me?" What you meant to say was, don't you touch Mimi you freak or else I'll punch in your face. Mimi nodded quickly and glanced over at Matt.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be ok. Ja ne!" Michael ran off, and left Matt alone with Mimi.  
She's so cool so kind so reckless  
Kisses and lies  
  
Takes me through pleasure and pain  
  
She's driving me insane  
  
"Let see, where was I", Mimi muttered and looked down in the book. Was she. Blushing? No, not Mimi Tachikawa. Like they said, Mimi was the hottest and most popular girl in school. She continued rambling about the text in the history book and didn't notice that he was watching her. She sure was beautiful. But what is it that troubles her?  
  
"Doesn't it get lonely at times", Matt asked and was surprised of his own voice. Since when did it have it's own life? Mimi looked up at him and frowned.  
  
"What do you mean Matt?" Oh, boy. Talk yourself out of this one Ishida!  
  
"Well, you know. The most popular girl in school and stuff. Isn't it lonely to just have all those people around which you don't even know?" Mimi blushed and wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Now when you're saying it, I'm kinda lonely aren't I?" Matt stopped his jaw from dropping. She agreed with him?  
  
"Well, you tell me", he said and leaned back against the tree. She sighed and closed the book.  
  
"I'll tell you. I'll tell you about all these girls who is hanging around me, saying they're my friends but is really trying to steal my shine. Or those who pretend to like me, when they really hate me because I steal they're boys. And the guys then, the guys that is drooling after me not because of my personality but because of my looks. And could you believe that there are some people that are afraid of me? And I don't even want to think about the groups of girls that hate me just because I am Miss Popular. And the rebels that despise me, rebels like you." He jumped with a start. Was she actually saying that she thought that he despised her?  
  
"I don't despise you", he said simply and shrugged. "You're you, I can't hate you for that." She laughed without any joy.  
  
"Well, there's where you're wrong. You see, I'm not myself, not there inside the school. I'm Miss Popular remember? The real me is just. Me." Matt nodded. He finally understood. Miss Popular was going trough some really hard identity crises.  
  
"Then, you should start being yourself, and don't give a fuck in everyone who doesn't like it." She smiled and looked up at him, a bit teasingly.  
  
"Easy for you to say. Ishida the Rebel, Matt da man or whatever, like you would say. All the girls think you're so adorable, with your cool attitude and all. And you reject them all. What do you want? I mean, you can have any girl you would want, but you refuse them all. Then, if any of your fan girls isn't enough, what is it that you want?" He laughed. I could ask you the same thing.  
  
I cant get enough  
  
I cant get enough  
  
I'm caught in the middle  
  
My life is a riddle  
  
They say she's a psycho, hey if its true  
  
Does that mean I'm psycho too?  
"What do you want", he answered her with the same question.  
  
"Pardon me, what did you say?"  
  
"You can have any guy you want, but you just reject them all. What is it that you want?" She bit her bottom lip and moved closer to him.  
  
"I will answer you, if you answer my question. What is it that you want?"  
  
"Ano. You", he said simply, amazed by his own move. Did he actually say that? "Now, you answer me", he continued with a smirk. "What do you." Well, Mimi sure did answer him. If you could call it that. She leaned closer to him and kissed him, softly and quickly.  
  
"I want a rebel, that kind that doesn't despise me", she whispered and looked into his ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Well how convenient", Matt said and grinned.  
  
"To say the least, perfect", she said and moved even closer.  
  
"You are perfect." And they kissed again, but this was something different. It was a deep kiss, passionately and fiery. When they parted Matts head was spinning, all he had ever wished for was his. "Mimi?"  
  
"Yes, Yama-chan?"  
  
"Do we have to study?" She kissed him.  
  
You could say it was some study group they've joined. Do I need to tell you that they nearly failed on their history exam since they were too. Busy. To study in their study group?  
  
I cant get enough  
  
I cant get enough  
  
I'm caught in the middle  
  
My life is a riddle  
  
They say she's a psycho, hey if its true  
  
Does that mean I'm psycho too?  
Does that mean I'm psycho too?  
The end. Or is it?  
  
Hahaha, how stupid wasn't that? ^_^;; Where do I come up with all this junk? This has to be the most stupid Mimato fic I have ever seen! I don't even like this song, I just thought it fitted to the story. which isn't even a story anyway, no plot or anything! Newayz, please review the "story". Do you agree with me, or do you disagree? Do you want to flame me, or do you want to praise me? Either way, I really want your opinion! Oh, and the next fic will be a. No, not a Michi but close enough. A Daimi! I'm not joking, and it's even worse than this one! Ja ne!  
  
/Iwana TGTWSF*  
  
*The Girl That Writes Stupid Fics  
Japanese translations.  
  
Nani? = What? Hime = princess Gomen nasai = Excuse me Rekishi = History Iie = No Sensei = Teacher Totemo gomen nasai = Excuse me very much Baka = Idiot Chotto = Wait, can mean wait a second too Hai! Mochiron-desu! = Yes. Of course! Kohei ja nai = it's not fair Dewa mata = See you later Sayounara = Good bye Hontou? = Really? Ja ne = See you Ano = Well. Er.  
  
*Herm* There are some of these Japanese words which I am not completely sure about, if you notice any errors please notify me at once, okay? 


	2. You need serious help

What the girl wants part 2  
  
Soo, you thought it was over huh? Well, guess what! You were wrong! Cherry Lally gave me this wonderful idea (thanx gurl) for a second chapter so now I'm all stressed up. I just have to write it down before it goes out of my head.  
  
Dedication: Lets see, so this chapter goes to Bea. Gosh, I never imagined that you could miss a person that much. It was sooo cool to see you after all this time, we have to meet again! Oh, and of course a big BIG thank you and a hug to Lally, who gave me the inspiration. You're the best! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything, not even a brain. What can I say? Some have it, others don't. I just. Don't. Okay? Good.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2. Anything but ordinary  
  
He closed his locker once again and turned around with a sigh. Yet another school day, what surprises did it store for him? A scream suddenly cut trough the air like a knife and everyone in the hall stopped chattering. When he looked closer he noticed that it was mostly girls there, maybe it was a gang fight? Another scream pierced into his ears. There's only one person who can scream like that.  
  
"Mimi!" He swung his bag over his shoulder before he took of in the direction where the screams came from. He didn't have to go far before he saw what was going on. But he couldn't say that he was happy about it. Mimi was running against him, looking like a chased rabbit. No wonder, with almost every guy in the school chasing after her like wild lions. "Oh my gosh, Mimi!" He stopped as she was just a few meters away from him and she threw herself at him.  
  
"Oh Matt, you have to help me! I." She was cut off by the yells of the boys chasing her. Matt thought with the speed of the lightning.  
  
"Quickly, in here", he said and pulled her into a cleaning closet and locked the door behind him. It was absolutely dark inside, he couldn't even see Mimi. But he could feel her heavy breathes against his face. "Now tell me, what was going on out there?" Mimi opened her mouth to answer but stopped when she heard the hoard of males running past them from the other side of the door. He placed a hand on her shoulder and felt that she was shivering. "Mimi, please tell me." It was hard being the boyfriend of the mega popular Mimi Tachikawa. No, not just hard. It was horrible. But not because of Mimi herself, she was wonderful. Sometimes he wondered if he even deserved her. No, it was the mass of fanboys that always followed her. At first it was fun, having what every other guy wanted. But now he couldn't even smile while thinking of it. It was getting way out of hand.  
  
"It's like. Oh, Matt, I don't know. Like someone is controlling them or something. One single girl can't make all this mess all by herself!" It was true. Mimi wasn't even the type to be Miss Popular. She was far too sweet and caring to stay on the top for a longer time. To Yamato she was the most beautiful girl in the world, but she wasn't the type to cause wild mobs of fans. He could imagine her having three to four admirers but not like. Three or four hundred!  
  
"Oh, don't say that. How about one of those superstars on MTV."  
  
"Matt, I'm being serious here! I can't stand it anymore, all these guys is driving me nuts! There's one reason why I haven't seen anyone until now." He let his hand sink down slowly and tilted his head to the side. She kept telling him he was her first boyfriend ever, but he had a hard time believing it. But he didn't say anything; she was too out of balance already as it was. "It was too easy, it scared me. But there were some guys, some that didn't fall for the spell. Guys like you." Yamato opened his mouth to answer her but stopped himself. If Mimi really had some kind of a curse. Was it the curse that made him love her, or was it real love? He has had his eyes on her since the first day they met. So, it could be possible. He pushed those thoughts aside. Ishida, my man. Why are you thinking like this when you are in the dark alone with the girl you love? The more he thought about it, the more stupid it got. Of course he loved her! He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Listen to me Mimi. I wouldn't care if every guy from all over the world were chasing after you. I know you would stay true whatever happened." Mimi let out a soft giggle and buried her face in his chest.  
  
"Thanks Yama, but it's not that. Your trust makes me warm, but I can't live my life like this."  
  
"So. What do you suggest?" She made a movement in the dark. He couldn't exactly see, but he thought she was looking straight up at him.  
  
"Maybe some kind of a witch could help me. Or a voodoo schmoodoo thingy?"  
  
"Voodoo schmoodoo?"  
  
"Well I don't know Yama. All I know is that I'm sick and tired of being chased around the school like a piece of meat." She sounded so serious it was giving him the creeps. Mimi was a person who very seldom was this serious. And when she was, she very often talked about either homework or shopping.  
  
"Maybe it's your perfume or something", he suggested with a shrug. He had seen commercials for perfumes that were supposed to attract men, but if that was the problem here then it was absurd. Mimi groaned and pushed him playfully.  
  
"Can't you be serious for just one minute", she asked and giggled lightly.  
  
"Why, of course I can! But not when I'm with you." He was glad that it was so dark inside the closet. His cheeks burned with a fierce red. Two weeks in Mimi's company hade made him loose a little of his tenseness. Just a little, but it scared him that the girl actually had gotten so close to him. He really wanted to help her, but it wasn't easy to focus when she was looking so beautiful. Well, he couldn't exactly see her in the dark, but she smelled good. Really good actually. "Are you sure it isn't your perfume?"  
  
"Oh, cut it out Yamato. I'm trying to think here", she snapped.  
  
"Sorry, but it's smelling awfully good." She giggled and he felt her arms sneak around him.  
  
"You smell good too, so good I could eat you!"  
  
"Oh, god help me", he yelped playfully and hugged her closely. "My girlfriend's trying to eat me!" It felt weird to say that. Mimi Tachikawa is my girlfriend. Weird, but really good.  
  
"Oh gosh, we have to get to class", she suddenly shrieked and stumbled over her own feet inside the small closet. "How could you seduce me like that and make me forget the time! I have art class in about." She opened the door and checked her watch in the light from outside. "Help, it's already starting!" She stood on her tippy toes to reach up to his mouth and gave him a quick kiss. "See you at lunch Yama", she said and ran away to her classroom. He leaned against the wall inside the closet and sighed heavily. He thought that no one could turn him into a sighing and yearning love freak. He was wrong. A boy late for his class came stalking down the hall and threw odd looks at Yamato where he was standing inside the cleaning closet.  
  
"What are you looking at", he growled and shut the door again.  
  
***  
  
"To be, or not to be." The words echoed in the aula as the girl stopped in her words. "That's not even a question", she then continued and cracked up in a wild laughter.  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa! How many times do I have to tell you that this isn't a comedy?" The brunette looked up and tried to stop herself.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mr. Green, I just couldn't help myself."  
  
"Well, I would have been able to understand you. If it wasn't the fourth time you did this!" Mimi giggled and shrugged.  
  
"What can I say Mr. Green? I just can't focus."  
  
"And I know damn well why you can't", the drama teacher growled and got up from his chair. "Cause that blond haired bastard is sitting in the back waving at you like a maniac, that's why!" Mimi giggled again and nodded.  
  
"So sorry Mr. Green, he's my boyfriend." The other students in her group giggled too, except from some of the guys who shot death glares at Yamato.  
  
"Well, then. Miss Tachikawa, you may leave the group. I'll see you next week."  
  
"Oh, but Mr Green, I can impossibly-"  
  
"GO, Tachikawa!"  
  
"Thanks Mr. Green", Mimi said and ran down from the scene to embrace Yamato.  
  
"Oh, and Miss Tachikawa?" Mimi stopped on her way up.  
  
"Yes Mr. Green?"  
  
"It's Mr. Grane, not Mr. Green."  
  
"Oh. Okay Mr. Green", she said and ran up to her waiting boyfriend.  
  
"Hey, how was drama class", the blond boy asked her with a sly smile as he hugged her.  
  
"Oh, as boring as always. Luckily, you came along and made it all as sweet as a candy cane!"  
  
"Really? And I don't get any payment or something like that for it?"  
  
"Not really, you're my boyfriend. It's your job to make my life bright!"  
  
"Oh really? Then how about I do like this?" He let his hand, which he had kept around her shoulder the whole time sneak down and around her waist. He knew right the spot to tickle her on.  
  
"Agh! No! Please, anything but that", she cried and wiggled like a worm to get away from his tickling hands. One of the things Yamato had learned about Mimi was that she was very ticklish. And she would do anything to get out of the torture.  
  
"You give?"  
  
"I give", she cried and almost lay down on the floor to escape him. (Really, there are persons this ticklish. Me, for an example.) He stopped tickling her, and helped her up on her feet. "It's so unfair! Just because I'm ticklish and you're not!"  
  
"Life loves to treat you unfair. And I love to tickle you."  
  
"Why so", she asked grumpily and crossed her arms with a pout.  
  
"Cause you always give up, whatever my demands are." She stopped and looked up at him with one raised eyebrow.  
  
"And what is it this time? You want me to say 'Yamato is the best' a hundred times again?" He chuckled by the memory but shook his head.  
  
"No. Just a kiss." She switched her weight to her other leg.  
  
"A kiss? You get kisses all day long, what's so special about this one?"  
  
"Because you have to give it to me. On the football field."  
  
"And.? There have to be something more to it!"  
  
"Yes. Cause you have to do it. In the middle of soccer and cheerleading practice!" Mimi yelped and took a step backwards.  
  
"You'll have mobs of angry soccer guys after you", she cried and shook her head violently. "And all the girls will bomb me with questions!"  
  
"They already know we are a couple", he said and crossed his arms. "And besides, I can run away from those football geeks at any time."  
  
"Even Taichi Yagami and Daisuke Motimiya?" He gulped but didn't answer.  
  
"Look, nothing of that will happen cause."  
  
"Cause?"  
  
"This is my lucky day", he said with a grin and started to lead her out of the school. Mimi groaned but followed him. It's not like she didn't want to kiss Yamato. She loved to kiss Yamato. It's not like she was ashamed of him. She took every opportunity to show everyone that they were an item. She was just afraid of what all the crazy and bewitched guys might do. She was sure now, it was a curse. Or something like that. It wasn't normal for guys to act like that. Okay, maybe a few, but not over hundred of them! As they walked hand in hand over the field she could see the cold glares that the football team gave Yamato. They were only warming up now, so the field was still empty. By the side of the field the group of cheerleaders was stretching. They too stared at the couple, just to turn to each other and whisper excitingly. Mimi had a bad feeling about this. Dear god. I know that I haven't been one of your most faithful customers, but I really need your help here! Make all the soccer players strain their ankles, and all the cheerleaders loose their voices. Do anything, as long as we make it out of this fucking shit unharmed! Yamato stopped as they reached the middle of the field.  
  
"Get ready to run Yama", Mimi whispered as he placed his hands on her hips.  
  
"Hah, I'm not afraid of those football twerps", he said before she reached up and kissed him. Right there, in that kiss, all her troubles seemed to disappear. Their surroundings vanished, and it was just the two of them in what seemed to be an everlasting kiss. But since they were humans, and they both needed to breathe, they broke up after a while. Just to see that the football team surrounded them. Mimi's eyes widened in fear, while Yamato's turned into small slits of anger.  
  
"Heh, hey you guys", Mimi said nervously and waved at them. Silence. It didn't occur to them that if they really wanted Mimi they should be treating her more nicely. Well, at least some of them had their brains left. Taichi Yagami left Yamato with his gaze and a bright smile covered his whole face.  
  
"Hey Mimi! Nice day, eh?" Mimi swetdropped and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, wonderful. So wonderful that. We came out here to get some fresh air. Yes, some fresh air."  
  
"Didn't look like you were taking in the fresh air to me", Ken Ichijouji said with eyes cold like ice. Taichi nodded to his words and turned his eyes to Yamato again, now with a fierce anger in them. It scared her, she had known Taichi since he was a child. She had never seen him like that before.  
  
"Hey, look at the time! We better hurry up or we'll be late for. Practice", Mimi blurted out, and pulled Yamato's arm. Yamato looked at her quizzingly and read her face expression.  
  
"Oh. Oh! Yes, we really must hurry. Our trainer will be awfully mad if we don't show up. Heh, it was nice meeting you guys but we really gotta go now."  
  
"You're not going anywhere", Tomoken Chahiro (I just can't make up Japanese names!) said and stepped out in their way. "I didn't know you practiced any sports, Mimi. Other than man hunting that is." His eyes lightened up as he flashed Mimi a dashing smile, but they still held that mad glint in the corners of them. "And you, Ishida. Didn't you despise everything with sports in it for just a few days ago?" There were some agreeing mumbles from the group of football players.  
  
"Oh, well ah. We just started this", Mimi answered with a stressed smile and tried to back them out of the ring. More footballers stood in their way.  
  
"Oh, really? Do you know what I think Mimi? I think that you are lying.", Tomoken said with an evil grin. Mimi felt like smacking herself. No really? You think so? "And I also think that you should."  
  
"Dump that weirdo and go out with a real man. Like me, for an instance", Daisuke Motimiya interrupted and flexed his muscles for Mimi. He was pushed away by Tym Chang.  
  
"Or, even better! Me", the blond goalie said with a winning smile.  
  
"No way, Mimi's going with me", Ken said and stepped in between Mimi and Tym.  
  
"Okay, stop it you three", Tomoken said and stepped in between the three of them. "Mimi isn't going with any of you idiots. She's going with the number one football player, with other words."  
  
"Me", Taichi said and took a step forward. "I'm the best footballer you ever had on this team! Therefore, I get Mimi!"  
  
"Why you little pest", Tomoken growled and lunged at Tai. Daisuke let out an animal-like shout and jumped on the both of them. Bold for such a little guy, Mimi thought and closed her eyes tightly as he got Tomoken's stone fist in his face. And the fight was on. One after one the guys jumped into the pile of struggling footballers to defend their right to date Mimi. And while they were busy, Mimi and Matt could sneak away without even being noticed.  
  
***  
  
Wow, I didn't know Mimi was that right about the football players. That was freaky. Yamato glanced at his girlfriend that walked in deep thoughts beside him with her hand in his. She really didn't seem to take this as lightly as before. She used to laugh at the whole thing, look at it as a bad joke gone overboard. She wasn't smiling as much as usual, she was rarely laughing anymore. It was as if she was sick or something.  
  
"Meems, how are you", he asked with a concerned look. She looked up at him and smiled faintly.  
  
"Oh, I'm all right Yama. Just thinking, that's all."  
  
"And just because of that you have to shut yourself off from the outer world entirely?" She shook her head with a small giggle. Not a real giggle. He could tell, Mimi was a bad actress.  
  
"No, but not all people can walk, think and talk at the same time. Consider yourself lucky I don't need to stand still all the time", she teased him and pointed him in the side in a try to tickle him. Without any result, Yamato wasn't the ticklish type.  
  
"I can tell you're troubled by something", he said seriously. Not really smoething, I can pick a guess on what's on her mind. Her smile faded and she turned her gaze downcast again with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Can't I hide anything from you? Can't you just pretend that I'm as happy as always?" Yamato shook his head slowly and stared at her. She stopped abruptly and turned towards him. She was biting her lip, which was a bad sign. "I've been thinking about my little problem", she said hesitantly and tried to avoid looking him into the eyes. "And I came up to this one thing." Yamato raised one eyebrow and took her hand.  
  
"And that is.?" Suddenly a somewhat mischievous smile crept into her face. A real one this time, he could tell by the way she struggled to look serious.  
  
"That we can't solve this for ourselves. We need professional help." Why didn't he like the sound of that?  
Meanwhile, not that far away from the talking teens.  
  
A shadow between the trees looked at the two teens from distance. The shadow couldn't be identified as a man or a woman, and the hoarse voice caused slight ear pains. (Now, WHO could this be?) "I agree with you Mimi, you need professional help. From a psychiatrist! You stole my love away from me once, and I will never let you do that again. To anyone! I'll turn your life into a living hell, until. It's time to hang up the phone." The hoarse voice was followed by a maniac laughter that caught the teenagers attention.  
  
"Hey, you there in the bushes! What are you doing"; Yamato yelled at the hiding person. The mysterious spy froze to ice and a small curse slipped trough the lips that could make the noise to break a glass window.  
  
"Time to split. You in pieces Mimi Tachikawa", the spy whispered and ran away with another one of those maniac laughters. Mimi placed a hand on Yamatos shoulder and he relaxed a little.  
  
"Come on Yamato, bet it was nothing. You know there's so much maniac people running freely around here. Lets go rent a movie. I could care for some." She was interrupted by the same maniac laughter. "Horror?"  
  
Dun dun duuun  
The end. Not!  
Mwahahahaha! Mwahahaha! Mwahahahahaha!! Herm, sorree! ^_^;; Guess I got carried away with that ending up there. So, what do you think? I have to tell you, that this wasn't in my plan at all in the beginning. Nope, but Lally talked me into it. Newayz, please read and review people! I think that this part isn't written in the same way as the first part. I actually think that it's better written, but the plot is just as bad.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------***-------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
NOTE: I couldn't find a song to fit this chapter, I really couldn't. Actually, this was going to be a one shot fic, but apparently there was a certain person that thought in other directions. (I'm not telling you who it was, but it was Lally.) If maybe you know a song that would fit perfectly to this chap, then please tell me! I really need your help here guys! 


	3. Confused yet?

What the girl wants part 3  
  
Note: I'm sooo sorry it took me all this time to update! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I just couldn't come up with any good ideas, I didn't feel like writing. But I forced myself to do it and this is the way it turned out. (Stinkee) Uhm, anyways. I would want to thank Aoi Tenshi - because she is the one who send this song to me. I know she wanted it in the second chapter, but I thought it fitted better with this little chappie. Anyways, thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon yada yada ya. I don't own the song either yada yada ya. Whatever, lets just get on with it.  
  
Dedication: To Hanna. Why? I just want to dedicate it to Hanna, that's all. Because she is a true friend who'll always there. Because she is so fun to be with. Because we come up with the best jokes together. That's why!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Chapter 3 - Cunfused yet?  
  
Next day in school, everything started out normal. Mimi came as late as possible so she wouldn't have to deal with all the guys running after her. She met up with Yamato in the hall, by their lockers.  
  
"Hi sweetie", she greeted him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. He didn't smile or anything, he just nodded at her and then turned back into his own world, deep in thoughts. Mimi looked up at him with a frown. "What's the matter Matt?" He looked at her and sighed heavily and then put on a smile.  
  
"Nothing. Look I have to get to class, catch you later?" Mimi nodded slowly, a bit confused and followed him with her gaze as he left her in the hall. She turned back to her locker and pulled out the books she needed. There was something wrong with Matt. It was weird, though, he was acting quite normal just the day before.  
  
"Lets just face it Mimi, you never had any luck with guys", she told herself with a sigh as she slammed her locker shut. Luck in gambling, no luck in love. Well, no luck in gambling either to be honest. And she always felt as if. Yamato was hiding something for her. The real Yamato. He wouldn't let her meet his family. His dad was barely home when they were at his place, and he didn't want to talk about his brother. Maybe it wasn't much, but it was as if he was only letting her be a part of a minor part of his life. You're tripping on your own thoughts Mimi.  
  
I don't know how  
  
Or where to start  
  
Here we're standing again  
  
And I see now  
  
From where we are  
  
That our roads has come to an end  
  
Though we've come this far  
  
I don't know why  
  
But I still can't see who you are  
  
She glanced at the clock on the wall and gasped. "Oh my gosh, I have already started math", she yelped and set off to her classroom. In the other end of the school. "I knew I shouldn't have come this late today", she whined as she tried to run in high heels. "And I knew I shouldn't have chosen the shoes with the high heels!" As she finally reached her classroom she pulled the door open in a speed, which made it slam against the wall. All the students in the room looked up at her from their books, and the teacher stood up from his seat.  
  
"Miss Tachikawa, it's true what they say then. Fine people are always fashionably late", he said with an evil grin and put his hands in his sides.  
  
"Gomen ne, Mr Takamine", she said quietly and looked down at her feet. "I couldn't find my books. It will never happen again." The teacher just shook his head and told her to sit down. As Mimi made her way to a bench he returned to his seat and pulled up a notebook. He opened it and pulled out a pen from his pocket. He made a mark in the book under the title "Excuses; Tachikawa Mimi". All the students had a place in his notebooks for excuses but Miss Tachikawa filled almost half of it. The one she used the most was "I couldn't find my books" but "the heel on one of my shoes broke so I had to go back home and change shoes" was also very popular.  
  
Back to Mimi, our little princess was already gone in her thoughts as the class proceeded. She wasn't thinking about numbers at all, except from her number one. Matt. What's wrong with him, she asked herself again. Maybe I've done something to upset him, or said something stupid. She tried to remember what they talked about yesterday as they watched the movie, but she couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Maybe he's just in a bad mood, he'll cheer up by lunch! With that explanation she started concentrating on other important things. Such as shopping.  
  
* * *  
  
Waking up by the sound of the bell, Yamato looked around him confused. It was the last class, and people were getting ready to go home.  
  
"And for tomorrow I want you all to take a look at pages 45 to 52, we will work with this concept for the rest of the week and then continue on next week." Yamato didn't understand what the teacher was talking about, but it was probably homework since all the other students sighed heavily, and a few loud groans and objections were heard. He packed up his things and left the classroom. He has been thinking about other things a lot lately, mainly Mimi. He was crazy in her, but for some reason he felt that he couldn't trust her. She lied to him, nothing big really, but it disturbed him. And it was as if. As if she wanted to change him. Maybe it was just a feeling, maybe it was Mimi's personality. The more he thought about it, the more errors he found in their relationship.  
  
"What relationship, Yama? She's playing you like a marionette!" He opened his locker and pulled out his bag before closing the door violently. "This has to end."  
  
I don't want you to cry  
  
Don't want us to say goodbye  
  
But I know that we're falling apart  
  
I don't need your lies  
  
And if you don't sympathize  
  
Tell me how will I know who you are  
  
He walked through the school, not noticing the persons bumping into him or the girls calling his name. He was determined to find one person in that school, and that person was Mimi. She was easy to find most of the time, but it seemed to have changed for some reason. He stopped one of the cheerleading girls whom he knew had a solid boyfriend. At least there are some guys not affected by Mimi's charm.  
  
"Have you seen Mimi around", he asked her with an impatient tone. She nodded and pointed towards the library.  
  
"In there, with Izumi Koushiro." Yamato couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Yes, some school project in computer's class I believe", the girl said and shrugged. "But I have to go now, I have to meet up with Tam", she said and then waved as she ran off. Tam, obviously the girl's boyfriend, was a smart fellow. He had found himself a smart and pretty girl who wasn't chased by more than half the male population.  
  
"Lets see what they teach the students in computer class then", he said to himself and entered the library. Beside all the books, they had computers standing in four rows in the back of the hall. He could see Mimi sitting by one of the computers, and that redhead Koushiro leaning on the chair she sat on to get a good look at the computer screen. Or a good look at Mimi. He stormed up to them and shut down the computer without saying a word.  
  
"What are you doing", Mimi shrieked and stood up quickly. Koushiro lost his balance as the weight on the chair vanished and fell to the floor. "Matt? Why did you do that for?"  
  
"Why? Why are you goofing around with that computer geek", he said angrily, pointing at Koushiro who still sat on the floor. Mimi threw a glance at Koushiro and then turned to Yamato again.  
  
"Are you mad? Koushiro and I are only friends! One of the few guys I actually can be with, without them trying to hit on me! I can see you beating off the other guys with a stick, but if you hit Koushiro I'll hit you!" Yamato clenched his fists as he growled lowly.  
  
"If that's the way you want it, then fine with me! Consider this so called relationship over", he said and then turned around and left that bitch with her redhead geek. Man, I can't believe how stupid I have been! Couldn't I see how she deceived me? Couldn't I see how she betrayed me? Couldn't I see how much I loved her? He stopped in his tracks and looked down on the floor. No matter how angry he was, he still loved her. And for a while there he actually thought that she loved him back. Was it all lies? Was it a misunderstanding? Then he remembered the way she had been talking about Koushiro. "If that's the way she wants it. Then let it be that way", he told himself and then continued walking through the school.  
  
* * *  
  
Mimi was breathing fast and heavy, her fists were clenched and her eyes where almost burning with an angry fire.  
  
"I can't believe it", she said angrily and turned to Koushiro - still sitting on the floor. "If he had doubts in our relationship then why didn't he tell me earlier? Saved us both a lot of pain. That idiot", she grumbled and helped Koushiro up.  
  
"Maybe he was acting stupid, but do you know why he was acting that way", Koushiro asked and dusted of his clothes.  
  
"No, of course not! He never tells me anything!"  
  
"That may be the case, but I am almost certain of why he acted like that. He is scared, Mimi. You are trying to get to know him, the real Yamato, and that's what makes him so scared. He has never let anyone close before. If you are in for another try, my advice is to talk out about your worries and thoughts. How hard it may seem you have to get deep down into Yamato. And in the same time you have to let Yamato get to know the real you. He may think that you are lying to him, but tell him from your heart that you're not lying and he'll believe you." Mimi stared at Koushiro.  
  
"You've been taking psychiatry classes again, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes I have. Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Maybe you have a point." Maybe it was worth another try, she truly loved Yamato. She wanted him back, but after the way he acted against her, she wasn't sure she could just swallow her pride and talk to him. And even if she talked to him about it, didn't mean that he wanted her back. Maybe he wanted it that way. Free at last. Maybe it was too late, they weren't meant to be.  
  
It's too late now  
  
We've gone this far  
  
To see what's hidden within  
  
Though we said that we'd never part  
  
Maybe I've been trying to hard  
  
To believe in love  
  
I don't know why  
  
But still I can't see who you are  
  
"You have any other smart advice?" Koushiro shrugged and smiled faintly.  
  
"Don't take drugs?"  
  
"Koushiro!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Maybe you should look around for professional help about your guy-problems", he said teasingly and arched a brow.  
  
"Maybe I should", Mimi said, dead serious. "I can't live life with hundreds of men chasing after me. I mean, one or two isn't all that wrong but this is just. Way too much." She sighed and took her bag. "I guess we'll just have to finish the work some other day. I have some other things to do." Koushiro watched her silently from where he was standing with his arms crossed.  
  
"I see. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble Mimi", he said and let his arms fall to his sides. He seemed to be a little bit embarrassed. "If it wasn't for me, you and Matt would still be a couple."  
  
"Yes, probably. But it wouldn't last any long either way. We have too many issues to work out." Koushiro nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"If you need to talk, you know I'm always here." Mimi nodded in reply and smiled warmly.  
  
"Thanks Koushiro, you're a true friend", she said and then flung her arms around him in a quick bear hug before running out of the library.  
  
"Friend", Koushiro said and looked down on his shoes still wearing a faint blush on his cheeks. "Just a friend."  
  
* * *  
  
Yamato was heading home, with his mind full of thoughts. He believed that he never had been that confused in all his life. He wanted Mimi back more than anything in life, but he just couldn't for his life see how he could get her back.  
  
"After what I did to her earlier today I should be happy if she evenr looks at me again", he told himself and buried his hands in his pockets. Why couldn't just one thing go right in his life?  
  
"Yamato! Hey Yamato, wait up!" He stopped at the sound of the familiar voice and turned around slowly. A pair of arms flung around him and held him in a tight grip. "I've been calling your name for ages big bro'", Takeru said and let go with a big grin. "Lost in your thoughts again?" Yamato felt that he had to hold up a brave smile in front of his younger brother.  
  
"You can say that", he said with a low chuckle. Takeru furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his brother with a wondering look.  
  
"What's the matter Matt", he asked, with a concerned tone in his voice. For being a thirteen-year-old boy he was very observant. Yamato sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets again.  
  
"Problems with Mimi", he muttered and kicking away a stone. "I broke up with her even though. Even though I still love her." Takeru's eyes grew wide, and filled up with sympathy.  
  
"Oh, Yamato", he groaned and slumped his shoulders. "I know how crazy you were about that girl! It was always Mimi did this and Mimi said that. What went wrong?"  
  
"I just. I don't know Takeru. A lot of things went wrong. When I broke up I was sure of that it was all her fault. Now I'm not so sure anymore."  
  
"I guess you can say that you're both to blame", Takeru said and gave Yamato an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "It's a shame, for such a lovely couple. And I was so looking forward to meet her too!" Yamato smiled and looked up at his younger brother.  
  
"I'm sure you were", he said and gave him a playful nudge. "But I'm afraid that after what I did to her, she will despise blonds for the rest of her life. She will probably marry a brunette." And what scares me even more is that I might be right.  
  
I don't want you to cry  
  
Don't want us to say goodbye  
  
But I know that we're falling apart  
  
I don't need your lies  
  
And if you don't sympathize  
  
Tell me how will I know who you are  
  
"Anyways, can you help me out with something", Takeru said a little embarrassed and scratched his head nervously. Yamato smirked and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"Of course I can, I'm your brother. Now tell me. What's her name?" Takeru's chin dropped to the ground, but he soon collected himself enough to get out a few stuttering words.  
  
"H-how did y-you know?" Yamato shrugged and studied his nails, as he played cool.  
  
"It's my job, I'm Yama the man and nothing escapes my eye. Now, fill me in with the details." Takeru nodded and swallowed hard before he started.  
  
"Well, I don't exactly know her or anything. She doesn't even go to the same school as I, actually she's in your school."  
  
"Really? What's her name, maybe I know her."  
  
"That's the problem! I don't know her name! But all I can think about is her, I promise you Matt! From now on I believe in love at first sight! Our eyes met, her hazelbrown in mine. She was so beautiful, so serene yet playful. Her hair swayed in the wind, and she smiled at me. Not just an ordinary smile, it was so warm and loving. As if she knew me or something!" Yamato grinned and shook his head.  
  
"You've fallen hard on this one, bro, I can tell that. It would have been easier if you at least had spoken to her once or twice before, but the first thing you have to do from now is to make contact. Eye contact doesn't count."  
  
"Darn", Takeru muttered. Then he looked up helplessly at Yamato. "But I'm too shy! I'll stutter, and then I won't come up with anything to say. I'll blush and she will just laugh at me."  
  
"Nonsense! She will adore you! Look at you, you're practically a copy of me! And name one girl who can resist the excellent Yama the man?" Takeru opened his mouth but before he could answer Yamato interrupted. "Excactly. Now, listen to me. The next time you see her, make sure she knows you're there. If she looks busy, then wait for another moment, but if she's free you're good to go. Try to relax, girls like natural guys who can be themselves."  
  
"Yeah right, as if this Yama the man thing is the real you?"  
  
"You aren't paying attention student", Yamato said between his gritted teeth. "Smile a lot, look into her eyes and."  
  
* * *  
  
Mimi opened the door and popped in her head. It was a small store, which was lightened up by a dim light. It smelled strongly from the different candles and incant placed around the store, and a weird music was heard in the background. No one there, Mimi thought, almost relieved. Better go.  
  
"Aah, I didn't know you would be coming anytime soon, my child", a voice suddenly said. A woman came out from a room at the back and stepped in behind the cash register. "If I had known I would have made some tee for us. Come along now, lets not make the spirits wait any longer." Mimi stared at the woman as she disappeared into the room again. "Are you coming child", the woman asked from inside the room. Mimi looked around her, shrugged and then followed the woman into the room. It was rather small, but enough for the low table and the two piles of pillows on each side of it. The smell was even stronger in there, and the music was playing on a tape recorder standing on a shelf. The woman was already sitting on one of the pillow piles, and was waiting for Mimi to sit down on the other side. She took place and waited for the woman to say anything. What was going to happen? Taro-reading? Palm-reading? Book-reading?  
  
"Uhm. How did you know I was coming today", Mimi asked hesitantly and glanced at the door. If the woman started to act too creepy, it would be easy to run out of there.  
  
"The crystal ball told me you would come, because of the trouble a young man was causing you." Mimis eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.  
  
"Did the crystal ball tell you that", she whispered and looked down on the lump on the table. It had to be the crystal ball, covered with a cloak. The woman pulled away the cloak and took up the lunch box standing under it.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I was going to have a late lunch", the woman said and smiled as she put away her lunch. "Lets see now, ah here it is!" She pulled out the crystal ball from under the table and placed it in the middle of the table. "Now lets see what these boy troubles are all about." I think I already know, Mimi thought as she leaned forward to look into the crystal ball. I really miss Matt, but. Maybe it's for the best.  
  
Don't worry  
  
I promise  
  
It's for the better  
  
So I think we should let it go now  
  
And maybe we will find love again  
  
"Aha, I can see it clearly now." Mimi leaned closer trying to see whatever the woman was seeing. "Mhm, yes. I understand everything now." Mimi leaned so close that her nose almost hit the crystal ball itself, but she still couldn't see anything. No pictures, no scenes, no nothing! Not even shadows or light thingies jumping around in there. The woman continued mumbling nonsense as Mimi leaned back and waited for her to finish. "Ah! We loosed contact", she said and looked up. "Very interesting my child."  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"You're having problems with your love life, aren't you?" Boy, is it that obvious, Mimi thought sarcastic. You have only said that three times now. "A certain boy, whom you are deeply in love with." Go on. "He has betrayed you, you feel hurt." To say the least. "But you have other admirers too." You can say that again. And again. And again. "You still love the boy who betray you, but he is jealous because of all your other admirers." Is that so?  
  
"I see. And what should I do to make everything right between us?" The woman stared at Mimi, almost with an insulted face expression.  
  
"I'm a psychic, my child, not a love doctor", she spat and crossed her arms.  
  
"But you have only told me the past! I already know my past, I was there myself", Mimi said angrily, getting fed up with the whole thing. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. The woman looked at her, still with that insulted look, but soon she gave in.  
  
"Okay, but it'll cost you extra."  
  
"Extra? I wasn't supposed to do this from the start!"  
  
"Okay, original prize but no more fuzz!" Mimi shut her mouth and watched as the woman looked into the crystal ball again. This is nothing but cheap fraud bumbo jumbo shi. Mimi didn't even get the time to finish the sentence in her head as the crystal started to glow. The womans eyes grew wide as she stared at the crystal. "What the fu- I mean. It has never been glowing this. strong. before. The spirits must be very eager to contact you my child." Mimi was staring at the crystal. She could tell from the psychics face expression that this wasn't supposed to be happening.  
  
"I see something", Mimi squealed and leaned forward.  
  
"But that's my line", the woman said with a high-pitched voice as she tried to stay away from the ball. She looked up from the ball and glared at Mimi. "Are you trying to steal my job?" But Mimi didn't listen, she looked into the bright light. She wasn't blinded, instead she saw pictures.  
  
"A dark figure, hiding behind some trees. Two blond brothers fighting, both wanting the same thing. A group of running young men, under some sort of spell, and then a star." The pictures faded and so did the light. The woman sat leaning backwards, staring at the crystal ball.  
  
"Uhm, excuse me ma'm? How much will this cost?"  
  
"Nothing, just get out of here. And don't tell anyone about what happened", the woman yelled from inside, as Mimi already was out on the street. She was shaking in her whole body, as if she was cold or something. She just couldn't stop quivering. She looked around her, and noticed a dark dressed person, looking at her from across the street. When their gazes crossed, the person took flight. Mimi watched as, whoever it was, ran down the street bumping into people and then jumped on the bus. It was the same dark figure that she had seen in the crystal ball, she was positive.  
  
"Why does all this happen to me? Ever growing fanclub, love trouble and now dark figures spying on me. And of course, the everyday magical phenomenon's that always occur to me. What have I done to deserve all this?"  
  
* * *  
  
"What have I done to deserve all this?"  
  
"Yamato, stop over doing it and get to work."  
  
"But."  
  
"Not buts young man, you have to choose between this or cleaning your room."  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever." He continued grumbling as he started doing the dishes. He didn't care if it was his turn, he wanted to go out for a while to collect his thoughts. After a while he noticed that washing the dishes also made you clear your thoughts. If I even get Mimi to talk with me, she'll only scream or start to cry. I don't want to make her cry, therefore I'll stay away until I come up with the perfect excuse. He wasn't sure when he decided to ask Mimi to take him back, he just came into that track. Maybe it was when he had been talking to his brother, the younger blond's optimism did always seem to rub off on Yamato.  
  
I don't want you to cry  
  
Don't want us to say goodbye  
  
But I know that we're falling apart  
  
I don't need your lies  
  
And if you don't sympathize  
  
Tell me how will I know who you are  
  
After finishing the dishes, he left the apartment for the park. The sun was starting to set, and the mixed with the colors of the city. From the park you had a great view over the whole thing. The sun and the city together were coloring the sky pink. Pink. It had always been her favorite color. He sat down in the grass and sighed heavily. The more he struggled to find a way out of that mess he called his life, the more he sank right down into it. But he wasn't going to give up, not Yamato. Suddenly he heard a squeaking sound, not the ones you hear from toys or squirrels. It sounded more like the squeak from a broken training shoe. Suddenly he noticed how silent everything was, except from that squeaking sound. The birds had flown away, the wind had stopped rustling the trees and there were no other people around. He could hear the sounds of the city from far away, but it was as if it was in an other dimension. The hairs in his neck rose as he could hear a steady breathing. Coming closer and closer. He turned around, just in time to look at a tall person dressed in all black.  
  
"The city is beautiful at night, isn't it", the person said before hitting him in the head with something hard. He fell to the ground unconscious, not aware how the person started to drag him through the park. When waking up he didn't understand the situation. He couldn't really remember what had happened. He sat in an almost empty room, tied to a chair and with duck tape covering his mouth. He had a killer head ache, but that was one of his smaller issues.  
  
"Hmmf mmhff hmmhff", he mumbled, trying to say something.  
  
"Ah, I see that you are awake. Finally, you took your fair time." His eyes widened in fair as he realized whom it was. Stepping out from the shadows, the person was revealed.  
  
"Mhihh shuuhhm!" (It's you!)  
  
[Insert dramatic music here]  
  
I know, I know. hasty ending on bad chappie. But I'm tired god damn it! Anyway, I'm going to rewrite this whole fic later so it won't stay this way. AND I'll make the first chapter link more to the others, or whatever. Just review please! I know it didn't turn out any good, but that's what you get when you force it. *cries a bit* Okay, I'm all right! It wasn't that bad was it? *Ducks away from flying rotten fruit* Behave you people, if you didn't like the story why are you still reading this stupid little note? And why am I still writing this stupid little note? O_O No idea actually.  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. When I'm around you

Better late than never.  
  
A Swedish quote, which I use from time to time. Since I'm always late with everything! I swear, I'll be late to my own wedding. Now, on with the fic which some of you, me included, have waited for. I finally kicked myself in the head and said "Mimi, go write some!" And here I am.  
  
Disclaimer: .and I don't own Digimon, nor do I own the song "naked" by Avril Lavigne.  
  
Dedication: All of you who have patiently waited for this fic! (You must be crazy or something)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4 - When I'm around you  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
Mimi tiredly followed the fly's movements in the air, while tapping her books with a pen. She was supposed to do her math work, but she was too tired. And unfocused. Yamato hadn't showed up in school for three days in a row, and Mimi was starting to get worried. Was he sick? Hurt? Maybe he changed school! She tried to blow a strand of hair out of her face only to see it fall right back into place again. She sighed heavily, and straightened up in her chair. Even if her mind was full of thoughts about the blonde she just couldn't give up her math's grade because of him. She tried to focus on the numbers in front of her, but after a while they became blurry. Five seconds later she was sound asleep with her head on the desk. Her calm face suddenly twisted into a grimace of anger and sorrow. A tear slowly made it's way down her cheeks and fell down into her math book. One word, not more than a whisper, made a few strands on her hair flatter. A name, which caused her all this pain and sorrow, and also the name that was the cure to it. "Yamato."  
  
Mimi jolted her head up as a loud sound came from downstairs and woke her up. She blinked groggily as she started searching for her clock. Fixing it on her nightstand she groaned and heaved herself up from the chair. She was going to be late. Again. She put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt picked with a blind hand, brushed her hair before pulling it up in a bun and then ran down the stairs. She grabbed an apple in the kitchen, but as she was just about to leave the house her dad came out into the hall.  
  
"Hey honey, late for school?" Mimi nodded tiredly. Her dad almost seemed a bit amused by her appearance. "I see. Then hurry up young lady, so that you don't miss too much!" Mimi nodded again and turned for the door. "And honey?" Mimi turned around again, now with a hint of irritation in her amber eyes. "Have you done your homework?" Mimi thought for a while, before nodding again. A tinge of red colored her cheeks, but she turned on her heel and left the house before her dad could ask her anymore. Without even taking a shower, which she didn't remember before she was halfway at school.  
  
* I wake up in the morning  
  
Put on my face  
  
The one that's gonna get me  
  
Through another day *  
  
Walking through the empty corridors she felt how she slowly grew more awake. She hated early mornings, and normally she wasn't fully awake before nine o'clock. As she already was twenty minutes late for class she didn't find any reason of hurrying. No matter what she did, she would be late anyway. She got her books out of her locker, and then went down the stairs to her classroom. The school had three floors, with her locker located on the third floor. She usually had her lessons on the same floor, but occasionally she had to go down one or two stairs to get to her class. She found her class, but as he turned the handle to sneak in and get a seat she met a minor problem.  
  
"The frickin' door won't open", Mimi growled to herself and started pulling the door. After a while she gave up and leaned against the door. "What should I do know?" She didn't get the time to answer her own question as the door behind her suddenly disappeared and she fell flat on her back. The door opened the other way! As she mostly had classes on the third floor she wasn't used to these doors which all opened the opposite way.  
  
"Miss Tachikawa, late again I see", her teacher said with an evil grin. "Let me guess, both your shoe heels broke so you hade to walk on your hands back home to switch shoes. Am I right?" Mimi got up and dusted off herself before entering the classroom. Some of her classmates snickered at her, but most of them were girls. The guys stared at her in ave as she passed them on her way to a bench. She sat down between Koushiro and Tomoken. Taichi and the other guys in the class threw evil death glares at Tomoken who shone like the sun. But they ignored the computer whiz totally, as they didn't see him as any competition at all. They were wrong, if it weren't for Yamato Mimi would surely have been dating Koushiro sooner or later. Well, more chance of that happening than she going out with Tomoken anyways. Speaking of Koushiro, the red head seemed a bit distant this day. I mean, more distant than he usually was in front of his computer. And there wasn't even a computer in the room at the time!  
  
"Koushiro, what's wrong", Mimi whispered as he answered wrongly at the third question of the day. The boy looked at her with a surprised expression as if he just realized that she was there.  
  
"Oh, er. Nothing? I'm just a bit tired that's all." Mimi frowned with concern for her friend but accepted his explanation for the time. She would confront him later at lunch instead. Even if she had her hands full of her own problems she just couldn't ignore her friends when they needed her.  
  
* Doesn't really matter  
  
How I feel inside  
  
This life is like a game sometimes *  
  
Later, at lunch, Mimi spotted Koushiro sitting alone in the shade of a large tree. He was typing away at his computer and didn't see her coming.  
  
"Honestly, Koushi-kun, you spend way too much with that computer", she said as she sat down beside him leaning her back against the tree. The computer whiz jumped with a start and snapped his head in her direction.  
  
"Mimi! Gosh, you scared me!" Mimi flinched and crossed her arms.  
  
"What do you mean Koushi-kun? That I am that grotesquely ugly that I scare your pants off?" Koushiro's eyes bulged out of their sockets and he started shaking his head hysterically making those red bangs bob violently in every direction.  
  
"No! No absolutely not Mimi-chan I would never tell you that! Actually I would say the direct opposite, because I think you're really pretty, but." When he realized what he had just said he blushed fiercely and turned to his computer trying to hide his embarrassment. "I didn't see you coming that's all", he muttered quietly and started typing again.  
  
"Oh", Mimi said, and felt herself blushing as well. Suddenly everything clicked. But as much as she adored Koushiro, she wasn't interested in him in that way. Sure, she was flattered but. Well, what do you want her to say? Guys propose to her every day! But, of course, this was different. This was one of her best friends. "Oh", she repeated and felt stupid. Koushiro sighed and looked at her again.  
  
"Listen, forget about it. I know you still haven't given up hope on Yamato anyways." He made the last statement in a somewhat sad voice. Mimi suddenly realized why he had been so off lately.  
  
"I'm sorry Koushiro", she whispered and looked down at her hands in shame. How could she have been so oblivious?  
  
"It doesn't matter, really." Mimi couldn't tell if he was trying to convince her or himself. They sat there in silence for a while, before Koushiro cleared his throat.  
  
"Speaking of Yamato, I haven't seen him in a couple of days. Do you now where he's at?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Yamato's POV  
  
He reluctantly opened his eyes, afraid of what he knew he would see when his eyes adjusted to the light. He was locked inside a small cell, with only a thin mattress of hay as furniture. He hadn't eaten anything in two days, and his kidnapper seemed to have forgotten about him. He winced when the sound of keys turning in the door lock echoed in the cell. Well, at least I was hoping she had forgotten about me.  
  
"Good morning, Blondie. Had a good night, yes?" Yamato growled and lunged at her but was stopped in midair by the chains tied to his wrists. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. One could think you would have learned by now", she said with an evil grin as she patted his head. He shook his head violently to get rid of her hand, as if her touch was deadly. He even tried to bite her, as if he was some kind of mad animal. She pulled back her hand, still not loosing that wicked grin. "There's still some spirit in you", she said with an almost proud voice. "Fascinating." She looked around herself in the small cell and then let out a small laugh. "I feel almost bad for you, when you're sitting down here in the dark. Well, at least I would have felt bad for you if I was still capable of those kinds of feelings." Yamato didn't answer her, he just settled with glaring at her through his blonde bangs. "Now, now. Don't give me that look", she said, as if she was talking to a child. "Or else - no dinner." Yamato still didn't stop staring. She met his gaze without breaking it, until she heaved a loud sigh. "Stupid boy, just a bundle of trouble." She turned on her heel to leave the cell when she suddenly stopped in the step. She turned around slowly, now with that wicked grin at her lips again. "By the way, blondie. We're moving very soon. I've figured out a place where they'll never find you. Not even your little girlfriend!" Then she left him. He didn't even realize that he was crying before a soft sob escaped his lips. Mimi. His Mimi. He missed her so much that his heart was aching. How much didn't he regret what he had done? He wished that he wouldn't have been so jealous. I can't believe I pushed her away. She must hate me now! I bet she already got a new guy by now. Bet she already forgot about me. He never thought he would miss anyone this much.  
  
* Then you came around me  
  
The walls just disappeared  
  
Nothing to surround me  
  
Keep me from my fears *  
  
Only a few minutes later the door opened again, and the Bitch stepped in. Since he hated her far too much to call her by her real name, he had settled down with calling her the Bitch. At least in his mind. He rarely spoke to her.  
  
"Now little Yama, it's time for us to move on. We can't stay here, people might suspect something." She was fiddling with something in her pocket, but since it was so dark inside the cell he couldn't tell what it was. "I've found this beautiful little cottage in the wood. Really cozy actually, maybe you'll even enjoy yourself there!" Yamato snorted, and gritted his teeth. The only thing that would make him enjoy himself out there was if he could hit her with something really hard and then escape. She seemed somewhat stressed, and he could hear that her breaths were uneven. She was mumbling something, not meant for his ears. She was repeating the same thing, over and over, almost like a lesson. "She took love away from me, now I'm taking love away from her. She took love away from me, now I'm taking love away from her. She took love away from me." Over and over again. Until Yamato sighed heavily, and woke her up from her trance.  
  
"Seems like you've really planned it all out, eh", he said calmly with a cold voice. "You must be so proud of yourself." The bitch had stopped her mumbling and stared at him. She didn't answer, but straightened up and glared down at him as if she was trying to regain some respect.  
  
"Fool. You're only making it easier for me to ruin your girlfriends life", she said and then smiled. "Revenge has never been this sweet before." She then pulled up what looked like a gun from her pocket. She noticed his questioning look and she laughed at him. "Well, you weren't thinking that I was going to pull you out of this place, kicking and screaming? I'm not stupid you know, you are far stronger than me. She loaded the gun and then pointed it at him. "Nightie night!" The last thing Yamato felt was a sting in his left shoulder before everything went black again. When he woke up he was lying in a bed. At first he felt relieved, as he thought it had only been a bad dream. Then he felt the ropes gnawing into his wrists. It wasn't his bed, and it surely wasn't his room. It was much larger, and had very little furniture. In the middle of the room stood a large table with four chairs around it. In front of the table was an open fire, crackling and sparkling. By the table a young woman sat, busy with writing something on a piece of paper.  
  
"You'll never get away with this", Yamato muttered in a low voice, as the drug still hadn't worn out yet. The girl didn't turn around, but he could tell she was smiling maniacally.  
  
"Oh, yes I will Ishida", she said and finished of what she had been writing. She folded the paper and put it into an envelope. "My plan is very simple, so there is no way it's going to fail. I've written a letter for your girlfriend where I simply tell her that I have you and that I will let you go for a ransom."  
  
"If you're only in for the money, then why didn't you just steal them?" She finally turned towards him and shook her head.  
  
"Do you really think I'm doing this for the money? They're only like a plus, they don't really matter. What really matters is your girlfriend."  
  
"Why do you hate her so, what have she ever done to you?" The bitch stared at him long and hard. Then she snorted and stood up, placing the envelope in her pocket.  
  
"I only want my revenge that's all."  
  
"Revenge for what", Yamato inquired, not giving up. She glared at him and balled her fists.  
  
"Summer, 2002", she mumbled and sort of zoned out. "Me and my boyfriend had been going out for almost a year. And then. She showed up." Her eyes turned into a darker shade of brown, almost red. "He didn't even know the bitch, but he just dumped me for her anyways!" Yamato stiffened in the bed. So that's what happened. Mimi stole the bitch's boyfriend and now she wants revenge.  
  
"Maybe you're only overreacting. Did she do it purposely?" The bitch looked down at him, as if she had forgotten that he was there.  
  
"The same night he dumped he, he told that bitch how he felt for her. Then she did this stupid innocence thingie and said that she could impossibly date him because she already had a boyfriend. That only made him even crazier about her. When Mimi left her boyfriend they started dating for a while, but she broke up with him as well. He was heartbroken, and hasn't recovered yet. I am not only taking revenge for myself, I am also taking revenge for Kenchi." Even if Yamato didn't like knowing about Mimi's ex- boyfriends, he could clearly see that she wasn't the one to blame here. That Kenchi guy could have done it in a more smooth way. Even if it sucks, things like these happen all the time. People break up, and people make up. He knew that he couldn't fix the past, he knew that Mimi's relationships with other men didn't affect the relationship they had. And he should have known better than suspecting her of cheating on him.  
  
* I'm unprotected  
  
See how I opened up  
  
You made me trust *  
  
"I don't know why I even told you that", she said after a moment's silence. "I'm going to give her this letter now, I trust that you stay here as a nice little boy", she said with a large grin. "If everything goes as planned, Mimi'll show up here this very evening!" Then she left, not even locking the door! Yamato tried to sit up, but some of his body parts wouldn't obey. When he finally could sit up in his bed he noticed that she had tied both his feet together as well. He could barely move his legs, so he assumed that if he tried to stand up he would only fall over. The bitch must have known that, that's why she didn't lock the door. With a loud growl he laid down in the bed again and gnashed his teeth. She was going lure Mimi right into the trap, and only god knows what that bitch would do to her then. There was no doubt that she was a full-feathered maniac, something wasn't right up in that head of hers.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
When the bell finally rang and all the students stopped in what they were doing and cheered Mimi couldn't help but sigh out of relief. It had been a terrible school day. First she was late for class and got scolded by Mr. Takamine. (Yes, the name's from the game Project Zero) Then she got scolded again because she hadn't done her homework. At lunch she finally got to know why Koushiro was feeling so down. She felt terrible and still didn't know what do say to him. After lunch she had history with the most boring teachers of all time - Mrs. Lill. And last, but not least, the all time favorite pop quiz. Subject: chemistry. She collected her things and then followed the other students out of the classroom and to the lockers. She glanced over at Yamato's locker, which hadn't been opened for several days now. She leaned over to it and scribbled down a quick note on it before opening her own locker. A few envelopes fell out and landed by her feet. She sighed and rolled her eyes, dismissing them as fanmail. She put in her books and grabbed her jacket and bag before closing the locker again. She was about to go - and just leave the mail where it was - when she stopped in her tracks. She glanced around her, before she picked the envelopes up and stuffed them down into her pockets. One of them might be from Yamato. She got on the bus that would drop her of not so far from her house. She seldom rode with it to and from school, since she would get home faster if she walked. But today she felt lazy, and didn't mind the long route that the bus had to take. She sunk down into a seat in the back of the bus and pulled up the envelopes again. She studied the first one of them and then ripped it open. She started reading it but then crumbled it into a ball of paper. Tomoken. She continued with the next one. It was from some guy named Rinu. She crumbled it too. The third one was different. It was colored blue and smelled of something familiar. Her heart skipped a beat as she ripped it open. She read the neat text on the paper in her hands. Her eyes grew for every word and at the end of the letter she dropped the paper. She didn't pick it up, nor did she continue with the next letter. It wasn't Yamato who had written the letter, but pretty close. She kept staring into space with lower lip trembling. It couldn't be true; there must be some mistake. Things like these doesn't happen in the real world it's just something. Unreal. Far away. After a while she picked up the letter and read it again. It said that Yamato was kidnapped, and that the kidnapper would let him go for a ransom. 100000 yen. It wasn't much; you would expect more for a ransom, wouldn't you? After all, Mimi's parents were quite wealthy. But it didn't make any sense. Kidnappers like these usually took children, since they were easier to kidnap. And they usually demand the ransom from adults, not teenagers. It just didn't fit in. A real kidnapper would have gone for her, and then made her parents pay the ransom. And then there was the low ransom sum. Something fishy was going on. The letter told her to bring the money to a cottage in the forest by the lake. That house could be anywhere! Her eyes caught the two crumbled letters lying on the ground. Rinu. Now she remembered him. She had been on one of his parties, even danced with him. But then he gave her an offer she just had to refuse. A total hentai! Wait, Mimi, why are you thinking about that freak? You have to find a way to save Matt! Mimi frowned but still couldn't push that Rinu out of her thoughts. He had told me that he knew about an old house out in wood just by the lake. He also said that it would be the perfect place to loose your virginity on. Ooh, I just hate that. She stopped breathing for a while. She picked up the letter she knew was from Rinu, and then got off the bus. She started walking towards her house as she enfolded the letter again. She searched through the words until she found the thing she was looking for. I would love to take you out. Please, call me when you've read this letter. It would mean so much to me. The number is. She stopped reading and smiled. Oh yeah, Rinu. Maybe I actually will call you.  
  
* I've never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked around you  
  
Does it show? *  
  
"Sukoshi residence, Lima speaking", chirped a happy voice in the other end.  
  
"Hi, this is Mimi Tachikawa! May I speak to Rinu?" She heard a small gasp, and then a thump as the girl dropped the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, I'll just go get Rinu", she said after a few seconds. Then Mimi could hear how the girl yelled for her brother to come and get the phone.  
  
"Who is it", a voice asked, Mimi was sure that it was Rinu's.  
  
"It's Tachikawa Mimi", Lima breathed. Another loud thump was heard as the phone was dropped again. Then someone picked it up and cleared his throat.  
  
"This is Rinu speaking", he said with a cool voice. Mimi covered her mouth so he wouldn't hear her giggling. He thought that she was calling him about the letter. What made him think, that among all the guys, she had picked him?  
  
"Hi Rinu", she said with a high-pitched voice. "This is Mimi!"  
  
"So I've noticed", he replied and Mimi could almost imagine his wide grin. She giggled falsely before continuing.  
  
"You see, when I read your letter today. For the third time. I couldn't help but thinking about that party you had not so long ago." She bit her lower lip almost shaking in silent laughter. Rinu, on the other hand, couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"T-the third time?" Mimi giggled again.  
  
"Yeah, you see. I just couldn't believe what you wrote! You're such a great guy, I never thought you were interested in me." She could hear some unidentifiable words before Rinu got his tongue right.  
  
"Uhm, aah. Well. Hehe, I've always liked you Mimi", he said and then gulped. Mimi giggled again, but rolled her eyes inwardly. How stupid could you get? But still, she felt bad for playing with Rinu like this. Even if he was a hentai, he had to have some good sides.  
  
"Really? That makes me soo happy! Well, about that party. You said something about a cottage. In the forest by the lake, right?" Now she could hear a loud thump as Rinu fell over.  
  
"Uuh, yes", he said. He thought that she had second thoughts about his little suggestion.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering. Where, more exactly, is it?"  
  
"Uhm. By the lake?" Mimi sighed and fought her instinct to yell at the boy.  
  
"No, I mean, where?"  
  
"Oh. You stop at the parking lot just outside the forest. There's a trail down to the lake. You will see the house at the other side of the lake, so you just have to walk around it to get there."  
  
"Oh okay, thank you Rinu!"  
  
"W-was that all?" Mimi laughed.  
  
"Why, yes! I wanted to know where it was because I'm planning to have a party there."  
  
"Really? Sounds cool. Can I come?" Mimi cursed him and grimaced.  
  
"Well. Uh. We'll see, Rinu. But I really have to go right now! Laters!"  
  
"Huh?" Mimi hung up on him and growled over his stupidity. Well, Mimi was being kind of hard with him. He wasn't that stupid, just too caught up in his crush on her. And Mimi was just being awfully worried about Yamato. Ooh, what should I do? Mum and dad aren't home right now, and I really don't have the money. She took up the letter and read it again. It said, that if she didn't show up tonight Yamato would suffer the consequences. And if the police were involved Yamato would die. A tear escaped Mimi's eye. Why does it feel like it's all my fault? Maybe if we were still together he wouldn't have gotten kidnapped in the first place. She wiped away the tears and then clenched her fists. She had to go. All by herself, if she had to. She couldn't let anything happen to Yamato, she was going to save him.  
  
* You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked around you  
  
And it feels so right *  
  
"Don't worry Yama-sama, I'm coming!" She prepared for the evening by putting on loose fitting clothes and packing necessary stuff into her bag. Flashlight, extra batteries. She even packed a small bottle of pepper spray. (I don't know if it's forbidden in Japan, but it is in Sweden! O.o) She made sure that her cell phone had battery, and then scribbled down a note for her parents which said that if she wasn't home before twelve o'clock they'd have to call the police and send them to the abandoned old cottage by the lake. She wasn't sure of what she was giving herself into, but she was determined to get Yamato back. If only she had known earlier that he had been kidnapped. She felt so guilty. She hadn't even called him to see how he was. Well, that's not so weird since you two broke up, Mimi's inner voice told her. She took her bag, and then left the house with her bike. The forest wasn't far from where Mimi lived but it was starting to get dark. When she arrived at the parking lot it was completely dark, but she could see pretty well because of the light from the moon. She soon found the path that Rinu had been talking about and made her way down it towards the lake. She turned on her flashlight, but still felt a little unnerved. She was afraid of the dark, even though she didn't know why. It wasn't because of murderers or realistic things like that, more likely the ghosts and demons she used to believe in when she was a child. It was stupid; she knew that there really didn't exist such things as gho. She halted and listened at the sounds of the night with a rapidly beating heart. Had it been an illusion? And animal? She shrugged, but still couldn't get that uneasy feeling off of her. Soon she reached the lake. She could even see the cottage on the other side of it. There was a light in the window of the abandoned house, which was apparently no longer abandoned. Heart in throat she turned the flashlight off and started moving around the lake. Which was a very hard thing to do. She kept stumbling over rocks and roots, and once she even fell and hurt her knee badly. She bit her lip so she wouldn't let out a cry of pain. She continued through the dark, and after what seemed like an eternity she came up to the cottage. She started sneaking, almost holding her breath as if the kidnapper could hear her. She pressed her back against the wall of the small house, and then stole a peek through the window. There was a fire burning in there, and someone was lying on a bed. Her heart started beating even faster. It was Yamato! He was lying in a weird angle, and seemed to be asleep. Mimi took another peek and noticed that there weren't anyone else in there. She glanced at her arm watch and could see that it was almost eleven o'clock. If something would go wrong, the police would soon be here. Her parents were expected home by eleven. She snuck around the house and pressed her back against the wall precisely beside the door. She tried the handle and was surprised when the door slid up. She got inside, and closed the door silently behind her. Now she could clearly see that there was no one but Yamato in the room, and Mimi didn't even dare asking herself where the kidnapper had gone. She ran up to the bed and shook Yamato's body slightly. His eyes shot open and Mimi could look into their beautiful azure color. In the light of the open fire they seemed to be almost purple.  
  
"Mimi", he whispered. "You came." Mimi smiled and nodded while starting to untie the ropes around his ankles and wrists.  
  
"Yes Yamato, I came. I came to save you." Yamato smiled, but then his smile turned into a frown.  
  
"You have to go Mimi", he said and tried to sit up. "It's a trap!"  
  
"You're damned right it's a trap", a voice behind Mimi said. She spun around and looked at the person standing in the door. It was a female, to Mimi's surprise, and she didn't look too frightening.  
  
"Why did you do it", Mimi asked angrily and clenched her fists. The young woman laughed and took a step into the cottage and closed the door.  
  
"Because I could, Mimi. You see. You took my love, and I wanted to take yours. But then I realized that it wasn't enough. I wanted to see you suffer even more." The young woman smiled wickedly and crossed her arms. "Do you have the money?" Mimi restrained herself so she wouldn't attack the woman. She seemed to know Mimi well, but she really couldn't tell who it was. The woman noticed that and laughed again. "Don't you remember me Mimi? Ahh, then let me refresh your memory. Summer 2002. A walk along the beach with one of your admirers. Apparently he broke up with his girlfriend just so he could be with you. Do you remember now?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Yamato's POV  
  
A light of recognizes was lit in Mimi's eyes. So it was true.  
  
"You", she said, with a voice filled with heat and hate. "Mika!" Yamato flinched at her name. He had come to hate it, as much as he hated its owner. "It's you. I thought I dealt with you back then!" The Bitch shook her head with a smile and walked across the room so she stood on the other side of the table.  
  
"I know, but you assume so many things here in life. Take things for granted." Mika's voice cracked. "I loved him god damn it", she screamed and hit the table with her clenched fist. "And you just took him away from me!" Mimi winched but then shook her head violently.  
  
"I did not! He acted out of his own will! I couldn't help that he fell in love with me!"  
  
"Oh yeah? You were perfectly aware of what your spell was doing to him. You were always flirting with him, I saw it! Do you really think I'm stupid?" Mimi sat speechless for a while, but then she stood up with great speed.  
  
"Take that back", she growled, leaning forward as if she wanted to tower over the Bitch. It didn't give any effect since Mika was much taller than her. "I would never steal another girl's boyfriend on purpose! Do you know how many times I've felt guilty because guys dump their girlfriends for me! It's not even fun anymore! It's not a spell, it's a curse..," Mika snorted and tossed her hair.  
  
"Yeah right, and you want me to believe that." Then her facial mask hardened. "Do you have to money or not." Mimi's angry mask crumbled and she bit her lower lip. Yamato would guess that she didn't have the money, and that no one knew that she was there. Just great. But he couldn't feel irritated at Mimi. She had come to rescue him. She was prepared to risk her life for him.  
  
* Trying to remember  
  
Why I was afraid  
  
To be myself and let the  
  
Covers fall away *  
  
"I don't have the money", she said with a low voice. "But I know that you're not doing it for the money anyway", she continued, with a voice growing louder with every word. Mika nodded.  
  
"Yes, you're right. I'm not doing it for the money. In fact, I would let Yamato go if I wasn't afraid of that he would call the police." Mika stopped and leaned over the table. "What I want is you, Mimi. I want to hurt you, as you have hurt me. Mimi looked dumbstruck.  
  
"What do you mean? Are you going to beat her up or what", Yamato asked and finally sat up straight in the bed. "Cause that isn't going to get you anywhere." Mika nodded and closed her eyes. Then she opened them again with a wide grin.  
  
"No, I admit that fighting Mimi would not give me the satisfaction that I am seeking." Suddenly, she pulled out a knife. Yamato didn't even know where she got it. One second her hands were empty and the second later. That sure was a big knife. Mimi's eyes widened and her mouth turned into an 'o'. "I am going to kill you, because that summer you killed my heart." Then she threw herself over the table at Mimi. Mimi dodged her with only centimeters but she couldn't avoid the knife fully. The sharp blade left a slash on her arm, and soon blood was spoiling her white shirt.  
  
"You're crazy", Mimi gasped and stared down at her bleeding arm in terror. Mika laid sprawled on the floor, but soon rolled around and crawled back up on her feet. Mimi backed away, fear shining in her eyes.  
  
"So maybe I am. Maybe the search for revenge has driven me nuts. But I don't care anymore. I shall achieve my goal even if I die achieving it." Then she lunged at Mimi again, but this time Mimi wasn't as lucky to escape the maniac. She was pinned to the floor and Mika let out a cackling laughter. Yamato's eyes were wide with fear as he was trying to get out of the bed. He had to do it, he couldn't just watch. Mika had raised her knife and her face already carried a victorious smile. "Say a prayer, Mimi-chan, your end has come." Yamato tried to stand up but fell down. But - as if pushed by an invisible force - he fell straight onto Mika. Mika screamed out of surprise as the blonde boy collided with her.  
  
"Mimi, run", he screamed but Mimi just stared at them in shock. Matt turned his eyes to Mika who was crawling up again. She had dropped the knife and her eyes were searching the floor for it. Mimi pointed at something without a word and then Matt saw it. The knife was close to the open fire, shimmering with a deadly light. Mika noticed it precisely after him, and quickly got up to get it. Matt tossed himself at her and grabbed her legs to tackle her to the ground. "Mimi, get the knife! Get the knife!" Mimi was staring at them blankly for a while before something in her mind clicked. She got up and stumbled towards the knife. Mika was struggling to get closer to her weapon but soon Mimi's fingers slowly grabbed the handle. She picked it up and studied it in the light of the fire. She shuddered and held it as far away from her as possible.  
  
"Matt", she said and sounded sick. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay Mimi", he said as he struggled to hold Mika down. "We'll talk about that later, right now we have to figure out what to do with her." Mimi nodded and her grip tightened around the knife. "I say we get the hell out of here and just give her to the police."  
  
"Hah! I would like to see you make me take one single step", Mika said and stopped fighting. Mimi pointed the knife against her.  
  
"If you won't obey us we'll kill you", she said seriously. Matt was almost scared by the tone of her voice, but it seemed as if Mika wasn't. She just laughed at her.  
  
"You would never kill anyone, not even your worst enemy! The only thing you can to is to split up. One stays here, and one gets help. If Matt stays I'll soon get free since he's still affected by the drug. But you can't do it the other way around since Matt can't use his legs." Mika grinned widely and looked as if she had won the battle. And it was true; there wasn't any other way. Mimi stared at her for a while and then looked around her. She soon spotted her bag and picked it up. Matt wondered what she was up to now.  
  
"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to leave my cell phone at home", Mimi said and pulled the phone up. She dialed 911 and waited for someone to answer. "N-no contact?" Matt's hope sunk again. Mika kept grinning.  
  
"What did I say? So, shooshoo little Mimi. Go get help. Me and Matt will have some fun here all alone." Mimi growled and raised her hand with the knife but suddenly stopped.  
  
"What was that", she whispered and looked at the door. At first they didn't hear anything. But then they could make out voices. Soon they could see lights outside.  
  
"No fucking way", Mika cursed and tried to escape Matt's grip but he was lying with is whole bodyweight over her. Mimi's eyes were glittering with hope. She ran up to the door to open it but it swung up before she got there. Policemen welled in and before anyone of them could react they had removed Matt from Mika and put handcuffs on the screaming girl. "This isn't happening to me", she kept saying while fighting to get loose. "I was so close!" They pulled her outside and soon Mimi's parents came in. Her mum had tears in her eyes and her dad was all red in the face.  
  
"Oh Mimi", was all her mother could say before she flung her arms around her daughter. "We were so worried! We found your note and we immediately called the police! We're so glad you're safe!" Mimi's dad hugged both of them soon they were all crying. Matt just sat by the table where the policemen had placed him and studied the whole family scene.  
  
"Matt?" Matt turned his eyes from the Tachikawa's to the door.  
  
"Dad?" His dad beamed at him and walked up to him with opened his arms.  
  
"My son, are you okay", he asked as he hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'm okay dad, I'm okay", he said and felt how all energy was drained out of him. He hadn't eaten for days, and all he could think about was the scene when Mika was so lose to succeed. Too close. What if he hadn't fallen over Mika, and pushed her out of the way? He didn't even want to think of it.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I should have looked for you! But I just thought you stayed at a friends house since you seemed to be depressed and everything. If only I had known."  
  
"I can't blame you dad", Matt muttered. Well, he couldn't. He often left without a word and stayed at a friend's house for a couple of days. "I'm just glad that everything is over." His dad nodded and let him go. He had tears in his eyes. He never realized how much his dad loved him, and how much he loved his dad.  
  
"Yama?" He looked up to see Mimi standing beside his dad. Behind her were her parents, both with tears in their eyes. He smiled and spread out his arms. She let out a small sob and just collapsed into his embrace. He held her tightly and inhaled the smell of her hair. He would never let her go again. He could vaguely hear his dad talking to Mimi's parents but right now all that mattered was Mimi. "Matt, can you ever forgive me? All this. It's all my fault!" He hugged her even closer and pulled her up in his lap.  
  
* Guess I never had someone like you  
  
To help me fit in my skin *  
  
"It's not your fault. Mika was sick, she was probably sick even before her boyfriend broke up with her. And who could blame him? If I were him I would do the exact same thing." Mimi buried her face into his shirt.  
  
"But still. I made you jealous. If I hadn't been that close to Koushiro you wouldn't have gotten mad at me. And. And if you wouldn't have gotten mad at me then maybe you wouldn't have gotten kidnapped."  
  
"Don't think like that. It was wrong of me to get jealous. I know that you and Koushiro are nothing but friends. And you know Mika would have done it anyway. She would have found another way to ruin your life. I'm just glad it's all over." Mimi was silent for a while. Matt noticed that their parents had gotten outside, and that the policemen where being as discrete as possible in their work.  
  
"D-does this mean that. That we're.?"  
  
"I don't think we were meant to be separated from the first time", he said and smiled. Mimi stopped trembling and smiled faintly.  
  
"I love you Yamato." Before he could answer her she pressed her soft, warm lips against his and they kissed. He couldn't believe that it was finally over; Mika was out of the way. And he and Mimi were back together again, finally.  
  
"I love you too Mimi", he murmured between the kisses.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
She broke up the kiss and stared into his eyes. It seemed as if she could never have enough of them. She could just gaze into them for an eternity, and then keep staring for a few hours more. She raised her hand and gently touched his cheek.  
  
"It was like a nightmare. I thought I would loose you", she said while exploring his face with her fingertips as if she was blind. She wanted to stay with him like that forever, just sitting in his lap, touching his beautiful face and staring into his azure eyes. "I was so afraid. But you gave me strength." Matt kissed her lightly on the forehead and then hugged her closer to him again. She leaned her head on his chest and sighed.  
  
"I thought I would loose you too. It was so close. When Mika had you down to the floor and raised her knife it felt as if she would stab the knife into my heart. I wouldn't have been able to carry on without you." Mimi smiled and fiddled with his sweater. It was dirty because he had worn it for several days. It felt as if they had never opened their hearts like this before to each other. To anyone.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss, Mr.", a voice said. Mimi straightened up and turned her eyes to the policeman speaking to them. "I'm afraid you have to come with us to the police station and tell us what happened." Mimi nodded and got up from Yamato's lap. She winched a little and covered her left arm with her right hand. The policeman noticed this, and pulled away her hand to study her wound.  
  
"I see. We have to get that cleaned up. This way Miss." Mimi followed the policeman, but tossed a glance over her shoulder at Matt. He got help from two policemen to stand up. He looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Like a piece of cake", he said and gave her thumbs up. The policemen didn't agree with him. Mimi giggled and then went with the policeman outside. She could see her parents and Matt's dad talking to one of the policemen. The other policemen were scattered around the area. Mimi was taken to some kind of doctor who cleaned up her wound and then put some bandage around it. Soon Yamato came to the doctor as well. She told them that they had found the pistol and bottle, which Mika had used when she drugged Yamato.  
  
"The shit sje gave you could make an elephant sleep for a whole month", she said and laughed while giving Yamato a shot with the antidote to the drug. "You may suffer of some kinds of side effects but I'm sure that you'll manage it. If not I suggest you contact the nearest hospital." Yamato's eyes widened but then he walked away on wobbling legs. Mimi thanked the doctor for her help and then followed Matt.  
  
"Don't worry Yama, I'm sure she was only joking", she said and patted his back. He looked down at her and smiled, but still didn't look convinced. They got into the back of the Tachikawa car. Matt's dad sat in the passenger seat beside Mimi's dad. Mimi's mum sat beside them in the backseat. They drove to the police station where hours of questions ensued. It wasn't until early in the morning they could leave the station and go home. They drove in silence but when they stopped outside Matt's apartment Mimi woke up from her thoughts.  
  
"Dad, can you wait for me for just one sec. I wanna follow Yamato to the door." Her dad chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. But back in my days it used to be the other way around." Mimi rolled her eyes and got out of the car together with Matt and Matt's dad. Matt's dad unlocked the door and got in, but turned around as the two teenagers stayed in the doorway.  
  
"Aren't you two the cutest? I'll just go to bed Yamato, try to avoid to get kidnapped again, will ya?" Now it was Yamato's turn to roll his eyes. He watched his dad as he got upstairs into his bedroom and then turned to Mimi. She could feel how she blushed slightly as he just stared at her, studied her closely.  
  
* I've never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked around you  
  
Does it show? *  
  
"Quite a day, huh", he said and scratched his neck. Mimi laughed a little and looked down at her feet.  
  
"Lets just hope that'll never happen again", she said and then looked up again. "You know, not to brag or anything, but there are many guys out there who dumped their girlfriends for me", she said playfully and grinned.  
  
"Ooh, I see", he said and crossed his arms. "So you mean that there is a chance that I'll get kidnapped again?" Mimi took a step closer to him.  
  
"If not by some crazy, revengeful gal. Then by some crazy, charming gal madly in love with you", she said and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and laughed.  
  
"If getting kidnapped get us this close together, then it is worth it", he said and they kissed again.  
  
"Oh really? Maybe I'll hire someone to kidnap you just for fun!"  
  
"You wouldn't", he said but she just smiled and kissed him. The stared into each other's eyes as if in a daze but they woke up when Mimi's dad rolled down the window and shouted at them.  
  
"Mimi we don't have all day, you know? You can cuddle with Yamato some other day, we need some sleep right now!" They both blushed like mad and let go of each other.  
  
"I guess I'll just. See you later today then", Yamato said and scratched his arm. Mimi nodded with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'll call you!" He looked up at her and grinned.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too", Mimi said and kissed him quickly. "Bai bai." Then she skipped down the stairs and got into the car.  
  
"Bye Mimi! Bye Mr. Tachikawa and Mrs. Tachikawa!" The Tachikawa family all waved at him as they drove away. Mimi sunk back in her seat and looked out the window. Earlier everything went so fast, she never got the time to react to what had happened. It was all far too overwhelming for her and a tear made it's way down her cheek.  
  
"Mimi darling, are you crying?" Mimi jolted her head up and wiped away her tears quickly.  
  
"No mum, I'm just a bit tired." She looked out through the window again and up at the sky. It was colored pink by the sunrise and completely free of any clouds. She sighed and leaned her head against the cold window. It was a new day, and she was ready to leave the happenings of the night behind her. Suddenly her thoughts turned in another direction as she remembered something. That person dressed in dark clothes spying on her. It must have been Mika! Mimi shrugged and sighed again. She just couldn't believe that Mika took that whole thing with her boyfriend so seriously. They were so young, and if what Kenchi had told her was true they would have broken up anyway. But she still couldn't help but feel guilty. I can't blame myself and I know that. But still it's hard not to. But the most important thing is that Yamato is safe now, and that we're back together.  
  
* You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked around you  
  
And it feels so right *  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Finally! But if you think this is the end then you're wrong. ^_^ There'll be one more chapter, a little more funnier than this one, to finish things up. I made this chapter a little longer than the other ones to make up for the huge delay a little. I'm so sorry, but I've been so busy with a lot of stuff and I've got this thing in my hand called ganglion! ;_; I'm not allowed to write on the computer at all actually, but. Just don't tell my mum, all right? The next chapter should be up within a week. And again, sorry for not updating in such a long time! 


	5. Wish upon a Shooting Star

.pre Yeah right… In a week she said? _Hah_!

It took a little more than a week, so sue me… ^^

But here it is, the ending… Finally!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, all right already!

Note: This chapter will be mainly in Mimi's POV… If not entirely in Mimi's POV.

**What the girl wants**

Chapter 5: Wish upon a falling star

Mimi was strolling down one of the streets of Odaiba, carrying loads of bags since she had been shopping all day. 

"Young miss, young miss!" Mimi didn't realize that she was the young miss until a hand was laid on her shoulder. She turned around which caused her to accidentally hit the person behind her with one of her many shopping bags. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Can I help you with anything?" Suddenly Mimi realized who the person was. "Its _you_", she said and took a step backwards. "How did you find me?" The old woman dressed in colorful clothes and jewelry was panting hard and couldn't speak for about a half minute. 

"I've been searching all over town for you! Young miss, you remember me?" Mimi rolled her eyes. How could she forget? Even if she tried… No. 

"Yeah, I remember you. What do you want?" The woman straightened up and cleared her throat. 

"You remember you came to me in shop? Maybe two weeks ago?" Mimi nodded. 

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think I can solve your problem. See sometimes I get these visions at night when I'm asleep." Mimi closed her eyes and shook her head. _It's called dreaming you maniac. _"Well, one of them was about you", the lady continued. "Can you remember a time when not this many boys liked you?" Mimi raised an eyebrow. Of course she did. Because of her good looks she had always caught the guy's attention, but not at this rate.

"Yeah, I do. What about it?" The woman nodded. 

"Well, maybe you had some kind of love problem back then? With a boy?" _Well duh! All teenage girls have love problems! _

"Yes, maybe I had."

"I knew it! You see, when your relationship ended you made a wish! You made a wish for every boy in world to like you, right?" Mimi stared at the woman. _What is she saying? That I made a wish and… _Her eyes widened. 

***Flashback***

"Why Kouchi, why?" Mimi hit the bench she was sitting on with all of her strength. She winced out of pain. She caressed her sore fist while muttering nonsense. She was sitting all alone on a park bench in the Odaiba Park. It was pretty late and the stars were lit for the night. Mimi Tachikawa, fourteen years old, and fed up with love. Well, her future would have been very different if that was true. Actually, she wanted more love. "It's not fair! I still love him! Why can't he understand that?" Mimi pulled up her legs on the bench and hugged them tightly. Didn't she deserve love, just like everybody else? "It's just not fair!" She sat up straight again and balled her fists. "I'm gonna show him! I deserve to be loved just as much as anybody else!" But suddenly her courage sank. "But how?" She crossed her arms and started thinking while biting her lip. Suddenly she spotted a falling star in the sky. She blinked a few times and then smiled. "I wish for all the boys to fall in love with me…", she whispered and then thought for a while. "Well almost all the boys." She added with a giggle. She stood up and rolled her eyes at herself. "Girl, talk about being a maniac", she muttered and then headed home.

***End of Flashback***

Mimi blinked a few times. 

"Eureka!" The woman almost fell over and grabbed a lamppost to gain her balance again. 

"Do you understand now, Miss?" Mimi nodded, staring out into space. 

"But I don't get it. I've wished upon falling stars several times in my life, and my wishes never came true until then!" The woman shrugged, looking a bit sheepish. 

"Falling stars have very weird taste in humor, I guess." Mimi shot the lady a strange look and then sighed. 

"But how am I supposed to reverse the wish? I can't go one living like this!" As she said that a group of boys passed her and threw admiring glances at her. "Oh bugger off, will ya", she snarled when one of them was going to introduce himself. They all looked surprised but then took her advice and "buggered off". The lady was searching through her pockets and after a few seconds she found what she was looking for. 

"Take this", she said and gave Mimi a small bottle, which said "drink me". Mimi looked skeptically at the old woman with a raised eyebrow. 

"Drink me? Enough with the Alice in Wonderland rip-offs!" The lady swetdropped. 

"I didn't write it, must have be people on E-bay."

"E-bay? Are you telling me that…" But the woman interrupted her. 

"You drink that and kiss boy you love, then wish will be reversed", the lady said in her best English. Mimi rolled her eyes and then sighed in a whatever-matter. 

"Whatever", she said, to overstate the sigh. "I'm ready to do anything to get a normal life." The lady patted her shoulder with an encouraging look. 

"You're a good girl, I can tell. You come to me with problems, anytime you wish." Mimi growled silently. 

"Please don't mention the word Wish!"

"Sorry", the woman said and swetdropped again. Suddenly a thought hit Mimi. 

"But what if the boy I love only loves me because of the wish?" The woman suddenly looked sad. 

"That's beyond my powers, dear child. No one can control that."

After saying goodbye to the weird old lady, Mimi started to make her way home. The thought of Yamato only being in love with her because of the wish still troubled her and she wasn't exactly watching where she was going. 

"Watch out", was the last thing she heard before something hit her and she fell to the ground covered in her newly bought clothes. 

"Damn! I'm so sorry, please forgive me! I was running too fast and you just came out of nowhere and…" The voice stopped. Mimi opened her eyes and stared up into a pair azure blue ones. Her first impulse was to kiss the person bending over her. 

"Yamato", she whispered but not loud enough for the person to hear it. 

"A-are you okay", the person stuttered. After another look at the person she had collided with she noticed that it was a young boy. Maybe one or two years younger than her and really cute. And he was like an exact copy of Yamato! 

"Uhm... Y-yeah", she answered and sat up again. Noticing all the clothes and bags spread around her she grimaced and quickly started to collect them. "It was all my fault, believe me. I wasn't watching where I was going", she mumbled and felt how her cheeks started to burn. The boy helped her to pick upp all her things and when she was finished he helped her up on her feet. 

"But you have to admit that I was the one who collided with you", he said but smiled. "Is there anything I can do to make up for my clumsiness?" Mimi giggled. 

"No, it's all right", she said and felt a bit uneasy. Even if he seemed to be awfully nice and polite she got the feeling that he wanted something more. 

"Aw, come on. Give me the honor to at least make you some tea!" Mimi had a rejection line on her tongue but then swallowed it. He was so young, and he looked so hopeful. She didn't see any harm to make him happy without promising anything. After all, her heart belonged to Yamato. 

"Sure", she said, giving up. "Why not?" The boy beamed at her, and Mimi was sure that she had never seen such a big smile. Yamato never smiled like that. 

"Great", he said and then offered to carry all of her bags. Mimi blushed and said that she could carry them, but he insisted. 

"So, what's your name", he asked as they were on their way. 

"Mimi", she answered with a smile. "And yours is?"

"Takeru", he said with a large grin. "But a lot of people call me T.K." Mimi nodded smiling. Somewhere in the back of her head something told her that those names were supposed to make a bell ring. The only sound she heard was the sounds from the traffic and Takeru's voice. They weren't far from Takeru's apartment and when they got there they were greeted by a woman in her late thirties. 

"Home so soon Takeru", she said surprised but then she noticed Mimi. "Hello there", she said with a warm smile. Mimi returned the smile and was about to introduce herself but Takeru beat her to it. 

"Mum, this is Mimi. Mimi, this is my mum Nancy." (Someone else used that name somewhere, so why not?)

"Nice to meet you", Mimi said sweetly and shook Nancy's hand. 

"It's nice to meet you too, Mimi."

"I knocked her down a few blocks away and decided to invite her home for tea as an apology", Takeru explained with a sheepish grin. Nancy shook her head with a short laugh. 

"Oh, Takeru. You always mess things up", she said and returned into the kitchen. "What am I going to do with you" she continued cheerfully. Takeru scratched his neck and looked a little embarrassed. 

"Don't listen to her, I don't _always _mess things up!" Mimi giggled and rolled her eyes playfully. 

"Sure you don't." 

They followed Nancy into the kitchen. With a subtle, _very_ subtle hint from Takeru she left the kitchen short there after. As he was making tea she got a chance to study him closer. He sure looked a lot like Yamato. He was just a little bit younger and had another hairdo, that's all. The resemblance was almost unnerving. It's amazing how alike two people can be even if they're not related to each other. 

"There", Takeru said and placed her cup on the table. "Now tell me if that isn't the best tea you've ever tasted." Mimi smiled and lifted the cup to her lips. She inhaled the sweet aroma and then took a small zip. It was still pretty hot but she had to admit that it tasted really good. 

"This is actually the best tea I've ever tasted", she said and grinned. "You've got many hidden talents Takeru-san!" He blushed a little and sat down by the table. 

"My brother taught me", he said and took a zip from his own tea. "I only make it to my special guests." Mimi opened her mouth, unsure if she was about to comment the "special guest" thing or ask him about his brother. However, she was interrupted. The doorbell rang. Takeru got up to open the door, but the person on the other side of the door opened it before him. 

"Hello, any intelligent life in here?" A head with a mess of blonde hair popped into the room. "Oh, I guess not, since it's only you and mum here", the blonde haired guy said with a grin. Mimi froze on the spot. Of course! Now it all made sense!

"Well, count again Matt, cause we've got a guest. More exactly _I _have a guest." And when the taller blonde's eyes connected with Mimi's she didn't know what to say. She just kept repeating the words "of course" in her head. It was so obvious! Takeru was Yamato's little brother! Their parents were divorced, and Yamato lived with their father and Takeru with their mother. (I know they're only half-siblings in the series, but this is MY fic!) Yamato froze too. But then he put on a smile and extended his had to her. 

"Hi there, Yamato's the name. And you are?" Mimi stared at him wide-eyed. Takeru looked a little worried. Maybe he thought that she was stunned by Yamato's looks. Of course she was! Every single time they met! But you get used to it, right?

"Mimi", she said and shook his head. 

"Cute name. So, watchya doing with a lunkhead like my brother?" Takeru punched Yamato playfully on the arm but didn't look that angry. 

"I almost ran over her for about an hour ago. I invited her here for a cup of tea as an apology", he said, repeating the explanation he had told his mother. _Their _mother. 

"Aw, smooth man! Please excuse my catastrophe for a little brother, he can't stop bumping into pretty girls." Mimi's head wouldn't stop spinning. Why was Yamato acting like this, and not telling his brother who she was? Why didn't _she_ say anything? 

"_Please_ excuse my Don Juan for a big brother, he can't stop flirting with every pretty girl he sees", Takeru muttered, but then blushed when he realized what he had said. Luckily his mother called on him, telling him he had a phone call. He excused himself and left the kitchen hastily. Mimi stood up quickly and opened her mouth to ask Yamato what the hell he was up to but once again she was interrupted. This time by his lips pressed against hers. When the kiss ended she was panting slightly. 

"What… What is this all about", she finally asked, making sure that Takeru wasn't on his way back. 

Yamato's POV

He shrugged with a wide grin. 

"I'm just playing around with my brother. I promise you, I'll tell him soon. Just not right now." Mimi furrowed her eyebrows. He could tell that she still didn't quite understand what he was up to. She didn't know that Takeru and Yamato loved to play tricks on each other. Takeru came back into the kitchen only to tell Yamato that he needed to talk to him. 

"I'm sorry about this, it'll just be a minute I promise", he told Mimi and then dragged Yamato out of the kitchen. 

"So, what is it about", Yamato asked his little brother with a small smile. 

"She's the one", Takeru whispered and nodded towards the question. "She's the girl I've been talking about!" Yamato's heart stopped. 

"Wh-what did you say?"

"You know, the girl I was talking about? You gave me some advice about how to make contact with her, remember? Well, you see, I just bumped into her by accident! It has to be fate!" Yamato couldn't say anything, utter even the smallest word. What was he supposed to do now? _Mimi and I are a couple, but Takeru don't know that._ _And by the looks of Takeru he really likes Mimi._ Even though he knew that Mimi loved him and no one else and that he really didn't want to loose her, he also felt that he just couldn't break the heart of his younger brother. 

"Oh", was the only thing he could say. Takeru didn't notice the terrified look on his brother's face; he just kept throwing glances towards the kitchen. 

"She's so… So incredibly perfect! I think I'll ask her out today! It'll be great!" Yamato's heart hit the ground floor. _What to do? What to do?_ Their mum called on Takeru again, which gave Yamato a little more time to think. He headed to the kitchen where Mimi sat and enjoyed her tea. She noticed his worried look almost immediately. 

"What's the matter, Yamato", she asked and stood up again. "Is something wrong?" Yamato sighed and decided to tell her. 

"Takeru likes you." Her eyes widened. 

"What?"

"Yeah… And he still doesn't know you're my girlfriend. He doesn't even know that we knew each other until today."

"Oh, Yama", she whispered. "We have to tell him right away! We should have told him right from the start!" Yamato felt terribly guilty. They stood there in silence for a few seconds. Then Mimi's eyes suddenly widened and she gasped silently. "The wish", she whispered. Yamato looked up at her. 

"What? What did you say?" Mimi didn't answer, but she was now digging through her purse. She pulled out a small bottle with a label that said "drink me". 

"Uuh…"

"Don't ask", Mimi muttered and pulled off the cork with her teeth. She spat it out and then took a zip of the mysterious drink. Judging by the grimace she made it tasted like shit. 

"What are you doing, what is that", he asked her but he didn't get any answer. Instead she wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled his face down to hers. She kissed him with such passion that he forgot about the bad taste. He felt as if he was in heaven. A noise behind him brought him back down to earth. Mimi let go of Yamato and looked past him at the person standing in the doorway. It was Takeru. He was staring wide-eyed at the two of them. Who could blame him? He thought that his brother and his future date had only met recently, right? 

"I… How… Why… What the", he sputtered and threw out his arms. Yamato felt how his heart ached out of guilt. His poor brother. They were silent for a while, but then Takeru spoke again. "So you're _that _Mimi, huh", he said slowly. Mimi nodded and looked down at her feet. "See Yamato, this is what happens when you don't introduce your girlfriend to your brother", he then continued and, to their surprise, smiled. 

"Uhm, yeah", Yamato said and scratched his neck. "I guess… Sorry bro." Takeru made a gesture with his hand, which indicated that it didn't really matter. 

"It's all right. I'm just glad I didn't ask you out", he told Mimi and swetdropped. "_That_ would have been embarrassing." Yamato didn't quite understand. A while ago he was totally head over heels for Mimi, but now she was only like another pretty girl for him. Nothing special. Mimi, on other hand, was smiling widely. 

"Yeah", she said and nodded. "For Yamato that is, when I would leave him for his younger brother!" Takeru and Mimi started to laugh, but Yamato couldn't quite handle the situation. Everything just turned, just like that. Takeru was totally different. "Relax Yamato, I was only kidding", she said as she noticed his serious expression. He shook his head. 

"I know, I know… It's just that… This is way too weird for me!" Mimi and Takeru chuckled and exchanged similar looks. They were teaming up! And somehow this didn't bother him. He knew that Takeru wouldn't try anything and that Mimi would stay faithful. He was just happy that his girlfriend and little brother got along so well. 

"Poor baby, how about we head home and watch a movie or something", Mimi said and hooked arms with him. 

"Yeah, you two love birds do that. I'll just stay here and mourn a little while longer", he said and winked at Mimi. Mimi giggled and started to pull Yamato to the door. 

"It was nice meeting you Takeru", she said and gave him a quick hug. 

"Nice meeting you too Mimi, and I'll expect you to come here and have tea more often from now on!"

"Of course I will! Sometimes I might even bring Yamato with me", Mimi said and patted Yamato on the head which made the both Mimi and Takeru laugh. Yamato rolled his eyes as and answer and caught her hand. 

"Very funny you guys", he said and tried to sound angry. It didn't work that well, cause he started to laugh himself.

When they finally got out of Takeru's apartment they started the short journey towards Mimi's house. 

Mimi's POV

With her hand in his they walked down the streets of Odaiba. The sun was starting to set, and their part of the town was starting to calm down. 

"Say, you don't mind telling what was in that little bottle of yours, do you", Yamato asked suddenly and glanced down at her. Mimi looked up and smiled widely with twinkling eyes. 

"Well, I don't know actually. But I sure do hope it works as well on other guys as it did on Takeru." Yamato looked completely clueless. "The fortuneteller gave it to me", Mimi added. 

"What, that old lady that told you loads of horse crap a few weeks ago?" Mimi swetdropped. He had remembered her exact words. 

"Yeah, that's the one. She caught me when I was shopping, and gave it to me. She said it was the answer to my prayers." Mimi fished up the bottle from her pocket. She had only drunk about half of it. Maybe it only worked if she drank it all? Maybe it didn't work at all? Maybe it was poisonous? She shrugged. She'll soon find out. 

"Oh no", Yamato suddenly said and slapped his forehead. "Look who's coming this way." Mimi turned her gaze to where he was looking and felt her heart do a loop. Now was the perfect chance to test the old hag's magical potion. Tomoken and his friends soon noticed the couple. 

"Mimi! Yamato! Exactly the ones we've been looking for", Tomoken said and beamed at them. _Oh no, it didn't work_, she thought for herself. 

"Oh really? Why?" Tomoken glanced over at the other guys, and suddenly they all looked really ashamed.

"Well… We all know that we have been acting like complete assholes…", Taichi started. 

"Especially towards you, Yamato", Daisuke added. They all nodded to show that they agreed. 

"But we also have been acting like complete idiots towards you Mimi", Tomoken continued. Mimi's eyes almost plopped out of their sockets. 

"_What_?", she said, not believing what she was hearing. 

"Yeah, we've been fighting over you like some kind of price", one of the guys on the basketball team said. 

"We didn't even care about how you felt. It was as if we didn't understand the word 'no'". Taichi said

"We just want you to accept our apologies", Rinu said, and looked especially ashamed. 

"Both of you", Tomoken filled in, and then reached out his hand to Yamato. "We totally understand if you wont accept our apology, but all we can say is that we are sorry for our actions."

"And that we'll never do it again. We'll leave you two alone from now on", Daisuke added. Tomoken nodded, but seemed irritated at the others because the interrupted him all the time. Yamato was staring at them calmly while Mimi was about to faint. Then Yamato slowly extended his hand and shook Tomoken's. 

"Apology accepted", he said but didn't return the smile. The other guys seemed relieved, but then all eyes turned towards Mimi. She was still staring out into space with wide eyes, not even breathing. Yamato nudged her with his elbow, which made her wake up from her dream world. 

"OH! _Oh_! Oh, of course I forgive you guys! I'm just so happy that you finally came to your senses", she said and shook all of their hands. When she shook Taichi's she saw something in his eyes. He looked so sad. She realized that even if most of the guys were affected by her wish not all of them were. Taichi must have been of the ones who truly felt for her. The wishing spell only made him loose his senses about it all. 

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys on Monday then", Tomoken said and then signed to his friends that it was time for their departure. Mimi watched them leave and couldn't help but feel bad for Taichi. The thoughts of Taichi then brought her to Yamato. The spell was broken. Did _he_ still love her?

"Y-Yama", she stuttered and turned to him in a quick movement. He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side. 

"Yes, Mimi?" Mimi felt how her heart was shaking out of fear. What if this was it? What if she would loose him forever?

"I was thinking… The spell is broken. I'm just a normal girl now and-"

"Ah, but you see, that's where you're wrong", he said and smiled. He snuck his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. "You're not a normal girl. You're the sweetest, prettiest, funniest most interesting and fabulous girl in the world! And even if the spell is broken, my love for you isn't. I still love you more than you'll ever imagine." Then he kissed her. Her knees turned week, and she was held up entirely by his arms. She didn't want the kiss to ever end. She wanted them to be like that forever, lost in each other's lips. United like one person. Totally unaware of the world around them. But the kiss did end. And when it did, she got lost in his deep blue eyes. "I love you Mimi", he whispered and kissed her softly. 

"I love you too", she answered and returned the kiss. Then they let go of each other and continued their way to Mimi's house. She was clasping his arm, keeping him close to her and intended to never let him go. It was starting to get really dark outside, but for once she wasn't afraid. The moon was full and all the stars were out. She closed her eyes for a while, trusting Yamato to lead her home. But when she opened them for just a few seconds her gaze caught a small light moving over the sky. 

"A falling star", Yamato whispered and stopped. "Are you going to wish for anything?" Mimi first turned down the offer, thinking that she didn't want it to end like the last time. But then she felt Yamato's arm sneaking around her shoulders and she got another idea.

"Maybe I will", she said secretively and smiled before closing her eyes again. "Maybe I will."

**The End**

Nyahahahahahaa!!!

It's finished! It's actually finished! *Scary music and lightning* I'm so proud! ;_;

It took me quite a while, but now it's over. I'm glad I've got that off my conscience.^^

I know it isn't the best of endings, and it's slightly rushed but what the heck. Accept it, cause I doubt I'll write anymore on this fic ever! (Okay, maybe, but only to rewrite it)

Boy, it was thiiis close I turned this into a Takemi… Talk about inner struggle, eh? ^_^;; Oh, just to let you know, I've got tons of ideas for new fics! I'm in writing mode again. (After being in lazy assing-writers blocking-around goofing mode for several months) I've written down all of the ideas, and last time I counted them they were around thirty or so… I really doubt I'll write all of them, but we'll see!^^ 

Until then! Bah bai!./pre


End file.
